Dark Force Rising
by Mengsk
Summary: Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable never meet in prek. Now Team Possible is Kim, Wade & Bonnie! Together they must face the evil Monkey Fist and Frugal Lucre as each make's a play for world domination. Only this time one has a secret weapon:Ron Stoppable!
1. Ch 1: The First Mission

_Authors Note: _Alright. The first chapter of my first fanfiction. In the words of Dr P, "Boy I hope this works."

The essence of the stroy is Kim and Ron never meet in pre-k. Instead Kim became friends with Bonnie while Ron was left on his own. The story will basically cover the fate of Kim and Ron if they had never become friends. And I have a very special twist for the end.

Now this story was born from just two lines that ran through my head watching A Stich in Time. I wondered, 'if Bonnie went with Kim and Ron on this mission what would she say?' The Answer was funny enough to merit a story,

_Bonnie: 'If you don't make it can I have your computer?'_

_Kim: 'If I do make it will you come with me on all my missions?'_

* * *

I'm not entirely sure how this legal stuff works but

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Kim Possible™ or any character, event, location or action figure from that said show. I really would like a Dr Drakken. Or Zorpox. **

* * *

Chapter One: The First Mission

'Oh come on Bee, we could be a team,' Kim Possible was busy putting the finishing touches on her new babysitting website. Her best friend, Bonnie Rockwaller, talked to her over her personal line and cordless phone.

'No way Kay. I am _not_ taking care of any little brats, not after what your brothers did to my bike.'

'That's different. Not _every_ six year old knows how to ark-weld Bee'

'Why does the picture of you flash?' Bonnie asked, turning the conversation back to the website.

'I have a few bugs to work out yet, okay!'

'Let's me see. kimpossible. com, 'I can do anything'. And you think I've got a big head.'

Kim was well aware of Bonnie's superior attitude. They had been friends since pre-k and knew each other like sisters. Bonnie had to put up with her older sister's Connie and Lonnie at home, and even Kim Possible feared the barb of their wicked tongues. The worse they treated Bonnie, the meaner Bonnie became. But deep down Bonnie was a good person; she never let Kim down. Plenty of sarcastic remakes and mean nicknames but still; never let her down. She was always there to help Kim put together her next big adventure.

'A little confidence doesn't hurt.'

'Yeah well, save it for the tryouts. Are you ready?'

'Always. Thanks for getting me a spot Bee. I really appreciate it. You're the best friend ever.'

'Yeah well, don't let word spread. I'm counting on you Kay. Don't embarrass me.'

'Hey, no big.'

'Right.'

* * *

After an hour of taking tryouts for the junior cheer squad, Jessica, Tara and Bonnie were bored out their minds. Why do people who can't jump even bother? Doesn't anyone realise the work that goes into making a good cheer squad?

'Come on Bonnie, that last one wasn't bad. Do we have to sit through another one?' Tara said burying her head in her arms.

'Yes Tara, I saved the best for last,' Bonnie replied with grin.

'If she's that good you would have put her first and spared us this torture,' Jessica shot back.

'Well you both needed to know that I want Kim for her skill, not cause we're tight.'

'Why'd you give her the joke routine then? A ninja couldn't pull that off.'

'She, _Umm_, well… she found the routine in my notes. Said it was a, _'no big'_. Come on, she's not really going to try that routine. She'll just use one of the others I gave her.'

Kim walked out of the locker rooms and onto the mat. Bonnie noted that the uniform she gave Kim the night before looked perfect. It was just a shame about those ugly braces. Bonnie herself had coined the nickname tin teeth, which stuck for a while. But Bonnie had lost the right to use it after a bet involving a trolley load of deodorant, a swing set, umbrella and a trampoline. Well, Kim did say she would get airborne.

'Alright Kim, begin any time you want.'

With that Kim took a deep breath and chart wheeled down the mat.

* * *

One minute later Jessica, Tara and Bonnie were speechless. Somehow Kim had managed to cartwheel over the horse, swing round the gymnast bars like a pro, who knows what with the swinging handles and end with backflip split dismount finale.

A few seconds lasted an eternity for Kim as she waited for a reaction. She wasn't disappointed. Jessica and Tara sprang up and gave a standing ovation. Bonnie strode over to Kim too help her up.

'What did I say about the crazy stunts if you want to be in _my_ squad?'

'_No more crazy stunts_,' Kim quoted,_ '_But you know Bee….'

'Don't say it'

'It was no big.'

'_Ugh_'

* * *

The gymnasium doors flew open as Ronald Dean Stoppable ran at breakneck speed toward the young cheerleaders.

'Hey Kimberly, you got some urgent hit on your site'

'What're you doing here loser?' Bonnie asked with an icy tone. But Ron's enthusiasm had caught Kim's attention. 'How'd you know that? How'd you know I even have a website?'

Ron's features flushed red as he answered her question.

'_Umm._ Well… I kinda' took a sick day…, but my Mom needed to work. Soooo, _umm…_ she was checking out different babysitting websites. And on yours was some urgent message.'

He couldn't help cringing as Tara and Jessica giggled. Kim Possible babysitting Ron Stoppable! Ron knew this wouldn't be the last he heard of it. Bonnie just gave him a grin like a shark might give a little sea horse.

'Take a lot of sick days don't you Stoppable. One might think you didn't like school. Of course it's not like your grades could get any worse.'

'_Bonnie!_ Let him finish.' It wasn't often that Kim snapped at Bonnie. But Kim had a protective streak in her that Bonnie had learned to respect, if only because Kim was the _only_ one who stood up to Connie and Lonnie. She quietened immediately.

Still it was clear to Kim that Bonnie's remake had struck a nerve with Ron. He looked hurt. But Kim needed him to focus.

'Ron, you shouldn't have been able to read my email just by accessing my website'

'So you screwed up your programming, hire an expert. The important thing here is that someone needs your help.'

Ron was telling the truth, Kim could see that. But why would someone need a babysitter urgently in the middle of the day?

'Alright Ron, tell us everything ok.'

* * *

'Thanks for the ride Mrs Mahoney,' Kim said exiting the car.

'It was the least I could do after you rescued my cat Tappy from that tree, young Ms Possible.'

'Are you sure this is the place Kay?' Bonnie was looking up at the largest house she had ever seen. It even had towering walls and gate.

Kim had got her first hit on her babysitting website earlier that day. The message asked for help urgently, apparently two men were trapped by their own security system. To Bonnie this whole business seemed a bit fishy. Probably just that dork Ron trying to get attention, and she made that opinion very clear. But Kim couldn't ignore a call for help so once again Bonnie found herself tagging along on one of Kim's crazy adventures. At least this one was to Upperton. Bonnie had always dreamed of buying one of the huge houses up here once she was a world famous ballerina. Unfortunately, Kim had let Stoppable tag along as well.

'I think so. This is the address.'

The mansion the teens found themselves looking at was huge.

'Yes, were going to be heroes!' Ron was really getting into the whole 'hero' business. Bonnie just wished he would keep his excitement on the inside.

'Shouldn't the police handle stuff like this?' Kim asked nervously.

'What happened to, _'I can do anything?'_,' Bonne reminded Kim of her motto.

'Well, it seems a bit braggish now.' Kim replied sheepishly.

'Wow, look at this place Rufus!' Ron pulled some sort of tiny pink rodent out of his pocket so that it could get a better look. Both girls stepped back with a squeal.

'_Ah…!_ You did not have that… that … whatever in the car with us,' Bonnie yelled at the unfortunate outcast.

'It's not a _whatever;_ it's a Naked Mole Rat.'

'Why do you have something like that in your pocket you weirdo?'

'I'm _not_ a weirdo. And I needed a pet with no fur 'cause my dad's got allergies.'

Kim left them to it, walking over to ring the buzzer. It was no use trying to get Bonnie to play nice, not with a case like Stoppable anyway. Kim did feel sorry for him, and usually did get Bonnie to back off rather than let her torture the poor boy. But he really was pretty weird. In pre-k where Kim and Bonnie had met, Ron had kept to himself. He would wonder around only talking to an invisible friend. As they grew up Ron would always play by himself in the corner of the playground and try to escape the attention of Big Mike, the school bully. These days he tried to avoid going to school altogether. Around Middleton High the phenomenon had become know as the 'Ron Factor' since Ron Regger was always skipping too.

'You and your rat are _not_ riding in the same car with us home!' Kim heard absently as she tried the buzzer for the third time.

'Bonnie, no one's answering.'

'Oh gee, let me think. Maybe it's because the morons trapped themselves in with their own security system! Either that or they saw our little rodent problem here.'

'You can't talk about Rufus that way.'

'I meant _you_.'

Kim slapped a hand over Ron's mouth before the inevitable response. 'Not helping _Bee_.'

'Alright then, just use your martial cheer skills and wall climb over. Then you can open the gate for us.'

'_Or _Rufus could rewire the gate control mechanism from inside that security card access point,' Ron chimed in.

Both girls looked at him like he had just asked either of them out on date or something.

'_Umm...,_ thanks. I'll stick with Bonnie's plan.'

* * *

'It's ok Mr Paisley, Team Impossible can handle this.'

'Uh, yeah. That's us. What do you need?' Ron yelled into the vault room.

Quietly Bonnie pulled Ron aside and beamed him over the head. '_What_ are you doing? We're not _Team Impossible_; we're not even a team.'

'It's a good name, Kim could use it. And I could write the theme song. Boo-yah.' Bonnie just whacked Ron again.

On the other side of the Vault room two men were trapped by the laser security grid. Any wrong move and they could lose a pinkie, or worse. From what must have been a very uncomfortable pose, one of the men shouted instructions. 'You need to get to the remote but avoid the lasers at all costs!'

Kim quickly scanned the grid, 'Umm… ok.

Just before she leapt Bonnie grabbed her.

'Kim, this is _suicide_'.

'I can do it, I can do anything. Just like cheer tryouts, remember?'

'Hey, don't start with the, '_I can do anything,' _junk. Every time you say that we get in over our heads.'

'And then we get out'

'Kim. Those are _lasers_! _Deadly_ lasers! And you have to get to the remote on the _other_ side of the room!' There an edge of desperation in Bonnie's voice.

'So?'

Bonnie was silent for a moment as the Kim's cheer tryout run through her head. She was practically bouncing off the walls, walking on air. Even so…

'So, if you die, can I have your computer? And your cuddle buddies?'

'If I live will you come with me on all my adventures?'

'Sure, why not?'

Bonnie knew she should try to talk Kim out of it. In fact she should tie Kim to the stairwell to prevent such a crazy stunt. But Kim did have a knack for doing unbelievable things. Impossible things. Besides, Kim could break out of any knot Bonnie knew. So Bonnie played it cool and tried to look unfazed. And if her friend was about to die might as well profit from it. Bonnie really did want that computer. It had a few special upgrades thanks to the mechanical genius of Dr James Possible. Probably wouldn't be outdated for ten years. Not to mention that cuddle buddies collection. Still…. Silently Bonnie clasped her hands together and did something she had never done before. Bonnie prayed.

* * *

Ron Stoppable had kept quite since Bonnie had beamed him. She could hit pretty hard. He too knew he should try to stop Kim, but something inside told him to say quite and watch every movement carefully. He already knew Kim Possible could handle this. Besides, if she failed then it was one less annoying cheerleader. He looked over at Kim, the focus in her eyes. No, that wasn't true. Kim Possible wasn't like everyone else. She never teased him or tripped him in the corridor. She had stood up for him. Even treated him like a friend on occasion when Bonnie wasn't around. Kim Possible was a genuinely good person; something Ron had doubted existed. Perhaps she didn't keep the best company, but here was a girl who was gentle, kind and incorruptible. She would save the life of her worst enemy.

Kim studied the lasers for a few more seconds. For some reason the idea of leaping through deadly laser beams didn't phase her at all. Kim was totally sure she could pull this off. The thought of failure never even entered her mind. These men needed her help. And this was the challenge Kim had been looking for. All her life Kim had tried to fit in with the crowd at school and in public. But some part of her always screamed for a challenge, to take on the impossible. Bonnie usually complained that her antics would alienate them both in the social hierarchy that was high school. Show up the boys at extreme BMX and Ice Hockey enough and she can forget about a BF.

Kim saw it, the way through. She dove in, leapt, dodged and jumped off the side wall, cart wheeled. Her level of concentration was like nothing she had ever experienced before. Nothing escaped her attention. Every movement was precise and planned. Just not quite precise enough as she slammed into a wall, hard. Her shoulder within a hair of one of the beams. Too close. A breath, a few more leaps and rolls and then… 'Yeah'

Her toes pressed down of the remote's big red button as she stood in a perfect dismount pose. She was breathing heavily but the Grin on her face said it all. She had just worked her way through a room of death and enjoyed every second of it.

* * *

Ron had often been called slow. Careless, irrational, erratic, and inattentive summed up Ron Stoppable well. But on rare occasions he understood. He had just witnessed something special. Kimberly Ann Possible was taking her first step toward her destiny. She was going to touch the lives of millions; become the worlds shield against injustice and evil. Her very example will unite people everywhere.

'Wow, a Flamingoat! They only ever made ten of these. I never thought I would see one of them. Now my life is complete.' He watched as Kim fawned over Mr Paisley's prized stuffed toy. No, her life wasn't complete. There would be plenty more adventures for Kim Possible.

Ron knew one way or the other his own destiny was intertwined with hers. That should have been a comforting thought. A part of Ron buried very deep down grew excited; the part that knew what the future held for the two of them. The rest of Ron just felt numb.

* * *

'Kim that was incredible.'

'No big Bee,' Kim couldn't stop grinning.

'No, I mean it. That was by far the stupidest thing you've ever done!'

'Umm… thanks Bee,' Kim thanked her friend with slightly less of a grin.

Bonnie was attempting to tell Kim off for taking such an insane risk. But really was hard to tell someone off when you're grinning, giggling, crying and hugging all at the same time. Bonnie had been terrified she would lose her best friend. Perhaps her only true friend.

'Just remember, you said you'd come with me on _all_ my adventures from now on.'

'Yes Kim,' further adventures being the last thing on Bonnie's mind for the moment. 'Come on, let's just go home. I'll call my Mom.'

'Thanks Bee.'

'Ronald, stop standing in the corner and come hug Kim would you.'

And for the next few hours, even days, Bonnie Rockwaller was actually nice to Ron Stoppable. She even called the baby Naked Mole Rat cute.

* * *


	2. Ch 2: Team Possible

**_Author's Note_:** I got lucky with the last chapter. A Stitch in Time was on TV so I wrote down the lines and tried to keep them as accurate as possible. I'm just going off vague memories of Monkey Fist Strikes, Monkey Ninja's in Space and Low Budget here so don't tear me a new one if a few details are wrong. Besides, alternate univearse.

* * *

I don't really know how this legal stuff works so… 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible™ or any character, location or event from that said show. Hmm… better add Charlie's Angels to the list. Doesn't hurt to cover all the bases.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Team Possible 

'Welcome to the Smartymart family, Ronald,' said Mr Stockwell reaching over his desk to shack Ron's hand.

'Thanks Mr Stockwell,' taking the Smartymart Managers hand, 'Hey, have you ever met Mr Smarty?'

'You mean the Billionaire who owns this entire chain? One of the richest men in the world?' asked Stockwell wearing a puzzled expression.

'Yeah, that's him. I've read his biography like twice. Does he, like, visit the stores? I would love to get his autograph.'

'Ah… right,' Mr Stockwell picked up his radio, 'Francis, could you come to the office for a second please. Thank you.'

He turned back to Ron. 'I'll have Francis show you around, get you kitted out. He's knows how things work around here. You'll get on fine with him; he's read that there biography thrice. That's about it. If you have any problems you just come and see me ok,' Stockwell stood up and came around from behind his desk.

'Umm, yes Mr Stockwell. I want let you down,' standing up as well.

'That's the spirit kid. You seem to have a talent for working with animals. You'll feel right at home in the pet section.'

'Boo-yah. I mean, yes sir. That's where I first meet Rufus,' Ron said grinning from fond memories.

With that, an adult Naked Mole Rat stuck its head out of Ron's pocket, '_ello_._'_

'Ha, that's real cute. What is that, one of those hairless Egyptian cats?' A look of annoyance crossed Rufus pink features.

'No sir. This here is a Naked Mole Rat,' Ron corrected his boss with pride.

'Naked Mole Rat? Hmm… didn't think we stocked 'em. Oh well, we have so many different species shipped in, can't expect me to know 'em all eh. By the way, we have a shipment of Pandas coming in tomorrow,' Stockwell said slapping Ron's back.

'eh… aren't those endangered?'

'Yeah, marketing came up with a great sales pitch. 'Help Save the Panda - Raise one Yourself,' or something like that.'

'Umm…,' Ron looked confused. Rufus was just plain shocked.

'And then we have a few dozen Lemmings coming in Thursday.'

'Lemmings?'

'Yeah, little furry things. They're a bestseller. The kids really seem to go through them for some reason.'

'Wasn't there a video game…?'

'And finally some spider-monkeys on….'

_'Monkeys!,_' Rufus shrieked.

'_Monkeys?_' Ron quitely mouthed the word.

'Woah… you okay?' Stockwell asked as Ron went extremely pale. 'Hey, are you ok with… ah Francis,' he finished as a Smartymart employee entered the room.

'You wanted to see me sir?' Francis asked glanced at the rooms two occupants.

'Yes, yes. I, ah, would like you to show Ron here around. Show him the ropes. You know.'

Turning to Ron handed over a badge, 'Here's your new nametag Ronald. Start on Wednesday. Welcome aboard.'

* * *

Leaving Mr Stockman's office, Francis stuck out his right hand, 'Hi, I'm Francis. Francis Lurman.' 

'Ron Stoppable,' shaking Francis's hand.

'Well, welcome to Smartymart Ron. You know Mr Smarty opened his first Smartymart when he was….'

'24, yeah I know. And he got his first job at he age of ten.'

Francis was surprised, pleasantly so, 'You read Martian Smarty's book?'

'Are you kidding? He's like my hero. I mean apart from that Mexican wrestler guy, the one who started Bueno Nacho.'

'Hey yeah, that's a nice joint. I won a free meal their once for employee of the month. One of those Naco's really goes down a treat.'

'Boo-yah, I invented those,' Ron welled up with pride.

'Really?' Francis was impressed.

'Yeah,' thinking back to when Kim Possible had worked at Bueno Nacho for a week. Bonnie too. Together they were the worst employees in Bueno history. Still, Kim had encouraged Ron to take his idea for a new combo meal to the Manager. 'Sold it to Bueno Nacho for some socks or something like that.'

'Stock?'

'Yeah, that's it.'

* * *

'Hey Wade, what's the stitch?' Kim asked the computer in her locker. Or more precisely she asked the ten year old super genius on the other end of the link. It was only lunchtime but Kim was spoiling for some action. 

'Morning Kim,' Wade replied after swallowing the last of a chocolate bar. 'Sorry to disappoint you but nothings happening today.'

'Not even Drakken and Shego?' Those two had to up to _something_.

'Naw, Drakken's still in the dog box over the mind control chip incident last month,' Wade said chuckling. 'Shego seems to have let him live but it might be a while before we hear from him again.'

'What does that green witch have to complain about? I'm the one who got face-stomped by the two of you remember,' Bonnie said as arrived from math.

'Yes Bee, like you'd let us forget. And you handled yourself very well. Me and Shego had a very hard time face-stomping you,' Kim said with an evil little smirk.

'In that case _Kay_, maybe we should rename ourselves to Team Rockwaller?' Bonnie teased.

'Hmm… doesn't have the same positive ring to it.'

'How's about Wade's Angels,' Wade threw in his suggestion. 'From a secret location the mysterious hacker genius and good looking Wade….'

'Who spends an unhealthy amount of time hiding in his room and eating junk food,' Bonnie cut in.

'_Genius_ and _good looking_ Wade,' Wade continued, 'contacts his beautiful and talented cheerleader agent…'

'Aw... thanks Wade,' Kim brightened at the complement.

'And her shrewish sidekick…,'

'Jee, I wonder if Mrs Load ever thought about signing you up at the gym. Maybe I should say something next time I see her,' Bonnie threatend with a touch of seriousness. Wade and Bonnie loved to wind each other up. To some it may seem that they hated each other, but Kim knew that in truth they were really tight.

'I'm sorry,' his grin suggested he wasn't, 'her fabulous looking and mild tempered partner. All we need is a Bosley.'

'Who do you have in mind Wade?' Kim asked. This should be good.

'How 'bout _Josh Mankey_?' Wade said as he imitated the dreamy expression Kim wore whenever she saw him. Kim blushed at the mere mention of his name.

'Or that Brick Flagg,' It was Bonnie's turn to blush, but she was quick to admit that her BF might not be up to the challenge. He wasn't the star quarterback for his arithmetic skills.

'What about that Ron guy who's always around?'

'_No_, not the mascot,' Bonnie was quick to object. Too quick. Wade sensed that he had hit the right button. Time to make Bonnie squirm

'He _did_ save you both from Gill…,' Wade said trying to sound innocent.

'Gill was after _him_. 'Sides, _we_ saved him from DNAmy.'

'And he _did_ destroy Drakken's tick bomb _and_ help fight off the evil Bonnie clones…'

'He was only around 'cause we were fighting outside Bueno Nacho.'

'And then there was Jackie the Jackal…'

'He grabbed onto Jackie's neck and screamed for _us_ to save him. Face it; the naked rat's more competent than he is. If Ron were your _Bosley_ he would do nothing but get captured and make stupid, cheesy jokes all day.'

'You never watched the movie, did you Bonnie?' Wade replied in all seriousness.

'_Kay_, back me up here!'

'Oh Bee, there's nothing wrong with Ron. He's just a little… well…. He's a good mascot. We were wrong about that,' Kim said trying to stay neutral. In truth Kim was still a little ticked off at Ron about the time he tried to become a reporter. She had let Ron interview her as a favour only to have him twist Kim's words. He printed an aricle all about Kim having a crush on quaterback Brick Flagg. Friction between Kim and Bonnie sprang up after this 'revelation' as Bonnie was already crushing on Brick. A love triangle complicated by Adrena Lynn's vow of revenge had almost broken Team Possible, all because of Ron and his overactive imagination. Everything had worked out in the end with Ron helping to defeat Lynn and Bonnie hooking up with Brick. Even so, Kim had lost a lot of faith in Ron's ability to make responsible choices. It had crossed her mind to get Wade to chip the infuriating boy before he caused any more damage.

'Where is Monique? Get her to be you Bosley,' Bonnie suggested. More like demanded.

'Hmm… that's not a bad idea. But we're keeping the name. It's already too well established.'

'Fine. Team Possible. So long as the _Mad Dog_ and his Naked Mole Rat don't enlist.'

* * *

'So, first job huh?' Francis asked after the tour. 

'Mom made me get one,' Ron said kicking the floor, 'Threatened to cut off my allowance. I needed spare cash if me and Rufus where gonna' ever eat a Naco again.'

Rufus held his stomach, '_Cheese withdrawal_._'_

'Yeah, I know the story. You should get one of these neat little coupon books,' Pulling his own out.

'Way ahead of you, boo-yah,' as Ron pulled an identical booklet out of his pocket.

'Ha. Well, _finally_ someone else who's responsible with their money,' Francis appluaded Ron's bargin hunting abilities. 'Use that little baby properly and you don't even need a job.'

'Yeah, well. Rufus eats more than you'd think for an animal his size.'

'_Hey_,_' _Rufus crossed his paws in an indignant fashion.

'And Mom said I spend too much time on my own playing video games anyway. Said, '_well if you went out and saved the world like your friends maybe I would pay for you to eat junk food all day!' _Ron waved his finger in imitation of his mother.

'Whoa, what?' Francis was confused, 'Your friends with those cheerleaders? Those ones who save the world and all that? '

Ron cringed. Not exactly friends.

'I wouldn't say friends. Kim's nice. And Monique's fun, she's into wrestling. She's not a cheerleader but she does hang out with them. But then there's Bonnie….'

'_Gasp, Bonnie_.' Rufus quickly dove back into Ron's pocket to hide.

* * *

'Umm… Wade. Has anything come up on Lord Fiske?' Kim asked Wade on her way home from school, but Wade was already shaking his head. 'Nothing Kim. Whoever grabbed him did a good job of covering their tracks. I'm starting to think well never find them. Sorry,' and with that Wade cut the link. 

'Ugh, you cannot still blame yourself 'cause monkey man went missing.' Bonnie said exasperated.

'He disappeared right after a ninja stole a monkey statue that _I_ retrieved for him,' Kim snapped back at Bonnie. It was perhaps the first failure Kim had ever experienced.

It had been a mission to the Cambodian jungle. Lord Montgomery Fiske, world famous archaeologist turned simian biologist, had asked for Team Possible's help exploring an ancient temple. It had been a big moment for Kim. She was familiar with some of Lord Fiske's work as both a world renouned acrhaeologist and leading simian expert. An odd combination really. Kim had jumped at the chance to work with someone so respected. She had braved an ancient temple packed with traps to retrieved a monkey statue for Fiske, only to have it stolen that night by a mysterious ninja. Within 24 hours, while Kim had a boring family dinner with her cousin Larry, Lord Fiske disappeared off the face of the earth.

The whole experience had been a complete disaster for Kim. At first word that Lord Fiske was missing Team Possible had flown to England to search for clues. Baytes, Fiske's butler, had helped with the investigation all he could by providing information on some of Lords Fiske's latest projects. It seemed that whoever took Fiske believed in some legend about four monkey statues and _Mystical Monkey Power_. Since then Wade keep her current with the ongoing Global Justice investigation into the incident.

'There was no way you could have known he would be targeted next,' Bonnie voice now full of concern. Kim had been agonizing over the disappearance of Fiske for a while now. She just couldn't let it thing rest.

'But, I _did_ want to go to England and ask Lord Fiske for more information on the statue. If I had followed my insinct instead of going to Larry's then maybe...'

'Maybe what?'

Kim sighed, 'Maybe I should have stuck to babysitting.'

Bonnie grabbed Kim by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eye.

'Don't _ever_ say that,' she said in the most stern and sincere voice she could manage. 'Thats's an insult to all the people you ever saved! An insult to everyone who has ever followed you!.'

Bonnie's action got the desired result. Kim was totally shocked into submission. Then she smiled, 'Thanks Bee. I needed that didn't I?'

'So very badly.' The problem with Kim, Bonnie thought, is that she is unused to failure. This meant she took it extra hard when she did fail. Kim held a supreme confidence that was tough to crack. She enjoyed life on the edge. But at the same time that conidence only masked her true insecurity. She had to excel in everything to be noticed. She found it hard to talk to boys like Josh Mankey because she feared they wouldn't like her. She had to wear stylish clothes to fit in with everyone else (although Bonnie encourged this one).

She had to win every mission or else people got hurt.

* * *

Lord Monkey Fist watched as his troop of monkey ninjas trained. They were quick. They were accurate. They were deadly. With a wave of his hand he called his simian minions to bow at his feet. 

'Now my monkey minions, you are ready,' Fist removed his mask, 'and so am I.'

He Produced a banana shaped object made of solid gold. 'We shall listen to the prophesy of the true Monkey Master, as told by the Great Golden Banana.'

Monkey Fist had first come across the temple he stood upon now ten years previously. Back when he was Lord Montgomery Fiske, world famous archaeologist. He had come across the temple deep in the jungle and begun translating the hieroglyphics. Over time he learned of the ancient warriors who studied Tai Shing Pek Kwar, Monkey Kung Fu, and the Mystical Monkey Power they were reputed to posses. He learned of how these warriors had stored their power in four monkey statues hidden around the globe. How one day a person worthy of this power would gather all four statues and be given the gift of Mystical Monkey Power.

But the temple itself did not hold any of the idols. Not even a map to help in the search. Its purpose was bestow the prophesy of the true Monkey Master. All that was needed was the Great Golden Banana to be placed upon the temples shrine once a loyal troop of monkey ninja were gathered.

Monkey Fist took the reference to monkey ninja's literally.

Lord Monkey Fist placed the Great Golden Banana upon the pedestal, bowed and waited. He had tried this once before, three years ago. He had found a temple he believed contained one of the monkey statues. Instead he found the Banana. Its purpose was to reveal the identity of the true Monkey Master. Its value was impressed upon Monkey Fist when a small group of ninja tried to take it from him. Fortunately, Fist had become quite the kung fu master over the years. Just not enough of one for the banana to reveal its secrets.

This time though he was ready. After tricking that foolish girl Kim Possible into retrieving the last monkey statue for him, Monkey Fist had bathed in Mystical Monkey Power. He looked over to the statues standing off to one side. All of his monkey minions had bathed in Mystical Monkey Power.

The Great Golden Banana began to wobble upon the pedestal. Than it split its skin and revealed a bright orange light. Within seconds this light took the form of a monk from ages past.

'Welcome Disciple. You must search out the world's smartest monkey. He will lead you to the stars and reveal the identity of the true Monkey Master. He who will be Unstoppable.'

With that the light lost it's form and retreated back into the banana. Lord Monkey Fist was ecstatic. 'Did you hear that my monkey minion's. I shall be Unstoppable. _Ahhahahaha_'

Soon, very soon, an unstoppable army will march out from the jungles of the world. Legions upon legions of monkey soldiers. All of them powered by the four monkey idols. But first Fist had to fulfil the prophesy.

* * *


	3. Ch 3: Rocket Helper

_Author's Note_: Same as before except that from this point I'm generally aiming at being different to the original episodes. Really different.

* * *

I don't quite know how this legal stuff works but… 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible™ or any character, event, or location from that said show. Or a car. **

* * *

Chapter Three: Rocket Helper 

It was 8:00am on a Saturday morning and Francis Lurman had gotten up early to work on a special project. He was down in his mother's basement, working at his computer, his trusty water gun at his side. Francis had two great passions in life, prudent expenditure and computer hacking. And while his bartering, second hand clothing and coupon book had earned him the title 'Frugal Francis,' it was underappreciated just what Francis could produce with some old computer parts and technical know how. His own homemade second-hand part computer made anything in the stores look like an Apple.

_BringBring, BringBring_

'Francis, your friend Ron is on the phone.' Mrs Lurman called from the kitchen.

'Thanks Mom, I'll take it down here,' Francis said, picking up the phone. 'Hey Ron, what's happening?'

'Francis, I need a favour.'

'You didn't let the Lemurs get out again?' Francis went pale. The last time had been a nightmare.

'Ah… no. Not this time. Actually I was wondering if you could cover my shift today.'

'Oh. Ok sure. Do you have a family emergency? Is everything alright?'

'What? Oh no. Everything's fine. Just that it's Sciencenaut day down at the space centre and…'

'Oh, you help organise the fun events for the kids and stuff.'

'Umm… _yes_. Yes that's exactly right. I help Dr Possible make the fun events… and stuff.'

Francis looked at the code on the screen. He really had hoped to get a lot done on his virus today. But the kids needed Ron. And any opportunity to get Ron closer to world famous teen hero Kim Possible and her family might be of benefit.

'Sure Ron, you can count on me. You have fun ok. Don't let those little monkeys wear you out.'

'Monkeys? What Monkeys?'

'The _kids_ Ron.' Francis corrected, kicking himself. He should have known better than to mention monkeys.

'Oh right. The little monkeys. 'Cause I thought… never mind. Thanks Francis.'

Francis looked at his watch. 8:07am. He had a bit of time before Ron's shift started at nine. He took a moment to reflect on matters, as all good Supervillians should from time to time. All he needed was an animal to stroke. He looked over to the mean looking snapping turles in his aquarium. Stroking the water gun would do fine.

* * *

Ron was still full of youthful energy; and he liked to talk about anything. He just never had anybody who would listen before, unless you count his mole rat. He told Francis about the horrors of Camp Wannaweep, Big Mike, and Bonnie Rockwaller. He talked about his love of arts and craft, even how he had a natural cooking ability. He talked about GWA Wrestling. How old Steve Barkin was still teaching at Middleton High and used any opportunity to throw slacker Ron in detention. Evil cousin Shawn and his attempts to feed Rufus to his pet Iguana. How Ron Stoppable always found himself in the middle of one of Team Possible's crazy adventures. 

Francis smiled. He had never had a pet, or been caught in the middle of a crazy cheerleaders fight for justice. But he knew what it was like to be laughed at. His family had never been able to afford nice things so Francis had learned to make do on his own. 'Frugal Francis' would never have the latest toys, fashionable clothes or a brand new car. But what he did have was cheap, comfortable, and effective.

When other kids were getting new computers for their birthdays, Francis built his own. To him Cyberspace was a whole new world, fulled of wonderful new information. Francis had spent countless hours surfing the net, sharing his opinions in forums, talking to people around the globe in chatrooms, and searching tirelessly for bargains.

During this time Francis had managed to find his way into more and more obscure websites. The tales that had been covered up. Francis read with fascination about the UFO's being held in area 51, the governments top secert reseach to develop superweapons, and the ancient yet powerful artifacts being found in archealogical sites around the world. But it was the tales of the world's top Supervillians and their various plots that sparked Francis' imagination. Many of them had come from the same humble beginnings as Francis himself. They had managed to take what life had given them and become the most feared men on the planet. Even the highly trained agents of GJ had trouble keeping tabs on them. Inspired, Francis took the nickname he had earned and forged a new persona. Frugal Lucre, the Supervillian who gives you more bang for your buck.

Studying accounts of top villains like Prof Dementor and Gemini, Lucre had quickly deduced that they had two flaws. First they had a tendency to be greedy. Who wants to rule the world anyway? You might as well be demanding to rule a kindergarten. Some Supervillians had even tried to _destroy_ the world. What kind of crazy moron would try to destroy the planet he's on? Even when they did stick to extorting money the amount demanded was always too high. It would bankrupt the government to pay up. Any IRS agent could tell you its cheaper to let the cities be vaporised than give in to a Supervillians demands.

The second problem was that for all their high tech gadgetry, for all their inventive minds and armies of henchmen, the Supervillian lived in the past. They followed the tradition model of building a high tech doomsday device and threatening to destroy a city or two. That kind of thinking was cutting edge - in the 1950s. Lucre instead believed that in the modern age the best way to bring the world to its knees was to threaten global communication. That's what his virus was designed to do.

Soon it would be ready and Frugal Lucre would make his demands know to the world. A few, measly, billion dollars. A mere fraction of what most major commercial companies make in a year. And in exchange the people of the world would get to keep their precious internet. It wouldn't be a difficult choice. From the trader who uses the web to check the stock market to the lowly fan fiction writer, the world would feel Lucre's wrath if he was defied.

Still… it was Lucre's first caper. It could all too easily tumble down like a pack of cards. At the moment Lucre had the advantage of being under everybody's radar. That wouldn't last long. Which was why Lucre put some defences in place just in case a GJ agent came knocking on his mother's front door. He eyed his water gun wickedly.

It was here Ron came into the picture. Oh yes, Ron Stoppable was of greater importance to this nefarious plot than you may think. It was through Ron that Frugal Lucre became aware of a certain wildcard factor. Or in this case a wild redhead. Team Possible may be made up of airhead teenage cheerleaders but that hadn't stopped them from racking up some impressive victories. Wade Load especially would be a difficult opponent to overcome. If Ron was telling the truth about his exploits then Lucre didn't stand a chance fighting him keyboard to keyboard. Any attempt at breaking into his networks would be detected and countered.

Learn from the mistakes of others. The infamous Dr Drakken had been on GJ's top ten threats to the free world list. That was until he had a run in with Team Possible. From that point on the poor bloke's arch enemy was a high school cheerleader. The respect he had earned evaporated overnight. GJ didn't even bother with him anymore.

Any information gathered on Team Possible now may prove useful in future. For now Lucre kept Ron close, and kept Ron close to Team Possible. In time that arrangement would change. It would be nice to have a sidekick. Maybe even an apprentice for Lucre to teach all his evil Supervillian knowledge to. Yes, Ron Stoppable might just make an excellent evil apprentice…!

* * *

'What's the matter honey?' Dr Anne Possible asked her daughter. Kim Possible was sitting alone at the kitchen table with a downtrodden look on her face. 

'Today's Sciencenaut day down at the space centre. Dad's gonna' want me to go.'

'I thought you liked the the Sciencenauts honey?' Mrs Possible said sitting down with her daughter.

'I did. When I was twelve! But I've grown up now and Dad hasn't managed to see it.'

'Well… you could always tell him how you feel'

'But it means so much to him.'

_BeepBeepDaBeep_

'What's the stitch Wade?' Kim said whipping out her Kimmunicator.

'You're going to Milan. Your ride will meet you at the park. Bonnie and Monique will explain on the way.'

'Monique?' She didn't go on missions. What was going on?

'Ah. Yeah, Monique. Believe me, you want her along for this one. Just get ready. You've got fifteen minutes.'

'Thanks Wade. You Rock.'

Signing off, Kim dashed upstairs and put on her mission outfit. This was brilliant. She had a legitimate excuse to bail on her father, guilt free. After changing into her mission outfit Kim made a dash for the door. Guilt or no guilt it would be good to exit before….

'Hey Kimmie cub, we're you going? Today's Sciencenaut day. Look, I even have your Rocket sweater.' Dr James Possible was standing at the bottom of the stairs holding up a tiny grey jersey with a rocket on the front. The same jersey Kim had worn when she was a twelve year old Sciencenaut.

'Sorry Dad. There a stitch in Milan. Duty calls,' Kim explained trying to look disappointed.

'Oh… ok Kimmie cub …you be safe now,' He looked so crushed; it made Kim's stomach twist. Ok, maybe a little bit of guilt.

'Oh Dad, I'm so sorry. If I'm back in time I'll swing by and be your rocket helper.'

'Thank you honey. It would be good if you could make it. It's just not the same without you.'

'_Oh Dad_.' Kim wrapped her arms around her father.

'I guess Ronald and me will have to muddle through.'

'Ronald? Stoppable? He still goes?' Kim asked surprised.

'Oh yeah. Ha, I think him and his mole rat just come for the rocket shaped cookies though. I guess this year he's elevated to rocket helper.'

Kim looked up at her father. She couldn't believe it. Dr James Possible had started the Sciencenauts when Kim was twelve so that once a year they could spend the day together. Every year Kim was her Dad's special rocket helper. This was their day! Now, just like that, she was being replaced. By Ron Stoppable. Ron Stoppable! Not likely!

'_Wait! _Umm… you know Dad umm…. Well the Milan stitch is a no big. GJ can tackle this one. They did say, 'if I ever wanted a break,' after that Killigan stitch. And, you know… I did help them out with Gemini.'

Global Justice (GJ) was an international force, part intelligence, and part military. They kept an eye on the worlds rouge states, corrupt government officials, terrorist's, crime syndicates, and of course, Supervillians. Kim had worked with them twice before. Bonnie even had a slight crush on their number operative, Will Du. Once they had an odd theory that Bonnie's ballet skills had a profound impact on Team Possible's missions. Their scientists studied her for a week, completely ignoring Kim. And while the project was eventually canned it was rumoured among the intelligence community that Dr Director quietly had her agents attend the Nutcracker. The production starred world famous ballet artist Senor Senior Junior, a student of Bonnie's. It was also rumoured Dr Director's rival and evil twin, Gemini, head of Worldwide Evil Empire (WEE), had his operatives do the same. The rumour would explain the unprecedented amount of attendance, and riots, occurring at each of Junior's performances.

'Honey, I know you want to come, but if someone needs your help than that's the first priority. Now you hurry up there. The sooner you leave the sooner you can get back and join in on the fun.'

* * *

'I'm at the park Wade, this better be good,' Kim said into the Kimmunicator. 

'Oh it is. Your ride will be there in a few minutes.'

'Surprise Kim,' said Monique as she and Bonnie came out from behind the swing set.

'Monique, what's going on? What's happening in Milan?'

'Some serious retail therapy girl. We are going shopping,' Monique said as she pulled out her credit card.

'You have spent waaay too much time stressing this last month, so we decided to bail you out of rocket day and take you shopping in Europe,' Bonnie explained.

Kim's reaction was different to what Monique, Bonnie and Wade were expecting.

'That's it? I'm missing Sciencenaut day for shopping?' Kim was stunned.

So were Monique and Bonnie. 'Kim, you hate Sciencenaut day. Last year you begged me to get you out of it,' Bonnie reminded Kim.

'Yeah girl, you've been complaining about going all week,' Monique added.

'And you were so excited about having a mission when I beeped you,' Wade pointed out from the Kimmunicator.

'Ugh. I do hate it, I just… I have to get back. I'll deal with you three later.' And with that she was sprinting back home.

'That girl's all sorts of crazy today,' Monique said as she watched Kim's figure run back down the road.

'What should we do now?' Bonnie asked.

'Well, it would be a shame to waste our free ride to Milan.'

* * *

'Dad, I'm home,' Kim yelled as she ran through the front door. She had made it home in record time. Just not fast enough. 

'Sorry Kimmie, your fathers already left for the space centre. He's picking up Ronald on the way,' Mrs Possible informed her.

'Well, can you get me out there? Please,' Kim asked with a touch of desperation.

'I thought you were too old to be a Sciencenaut Kimmie,' her mother teased.

'I am, I just, um, felt really guilty. You should have seen dad this morning. It was terrible, hard to watch.'

'And your mission? I thought Bonnie and Monique needed your help in Milan?' Mrs Possible asked, giving her daughter an all knowing smile.

'Umm... yes, Milan. Turns out that, um, a no big. Bonnie and Monique have that covered. The'll survive without me. They just have to try a few new things on for size and, ah... keep up appearances.'

'I see.' And Mrs Possible did see. Very cleary. 'I'm Sorry Kimmie, I have to get to work. And don't try the puppy-dog pout,' she said just ahead of Kim trying it, 'I haven't got time to drive to the space centre today. I've got too much to do at work.'

'How else can I get there then?'

'Well... you could try catching a bus.' Mrs Possible suggested, 'I can drop you off at the bus station on the way to work.'

A bus would never get there in time. The next bus didn't even leave for the space centre until after lunch. There had to be someone Kim could beep for a ride. If only Ron hadn't taken hers. Then an idea came to Kim. If Ron got a ride with Dad then... 'No thanks Mom, I might try something else,' and with that Kim was back out the door. Her plan was underhanded, immoral and involved lying. Bonnie would be so proud. No matter what, Kim Possible would make it to that space centre.

* * *

'This next room is home to a very brave astronaut who will be spending the next year on our orbiting space station,' Dr Possible informed the children. 

The children and Ron rushed to take a look. With a press of a button the door whooshed open. Inside was a small figure, dressed in an astronaut suit and working on a computer console. A small figure with a tail.

Then the figure turned around on its swivel chair and typed something into a wrist computer. 'HELLO. MY NAME IS FREIDERICK,' a mechanical voice read out.

'_Ah… Monkey!_' Ron shrieked.

'_Uh Oh,_' Rufus cringed.

'Ron, please calm down,' Dr Possible said, 'You're freaking out all the kids.'

'No I'm not! He is!' Pointed to the monkey that the children had begun to crowd around. Partially because they wanted to play with Frederick. Partially to get away from Ron.

'FREDERICK FRIEND.' The monkey tried to convince Ron.

'Oh no. No way am I falling for that one.'

'Please Ron, won't you just give Frederick a chance?' asked Dr Possible, pulling the worst attempt at a puppy dog pout in the history of the universe. Fortunately he had a room full of children to back him up. 'Please,' they are cried out as one.

Ron sighed, 'Oh all right.'

With that Frederick leaped into Ron's arms. While Ron gave a yelp, but he didn't resist. 'FREDERICK HAPPY,' the mechanical voice said.

* * *

'It's just secret borrowing,' Kim kept repeating to herself, 'It's just secret borrowing.' How did this ever seem like a good idea? Taking Ron Stoppable's scooter? This was by far a new low for Kim. The worst she had ever done previously was lie about going trick or treating to her parents so that she could go to a party with Josh Mankey. Well it worked then. But it was so irresponsible. Now she had made off with a classmates vehicle. Maybe she should get herself chipped. 

The logic had seemed so perfect at the time. Ron clearly wasn't using it, he got a ride with Dad to the space centre. And after saving Ron's neck so many times Mr and Mrs Stoppable had declared themselves in Kim's debt. 'All you need to do is ask,' was what they had said. So she had asked to borrow the scooter and they allowed her too. Even got it out of the garage and filled up the gas tank for her. There was nothing too underhanded about that. Apart from giving them the impression that Kim was on her way to a hostage situation.

Puttering down the highway Kim felt like screaming. 'This thing is junk! Why hasn't Ron noticed?' she whinned in frustration.

* * *

Ron had run out of cookies. In fact the blasted monkey had eaten his last two. Glad to have an excuse to get away from Frederick, Ron volunteered to go make some more. He was still weary of Frederick, but at least he survived the encounter. Now Frederick was being carried around by the children as they continued their tour of the Space Centre. 

As time passed Ron began to realise that he was completely lost. Must of taken a wrong turn somewhere around the robotics lab. The space centre was just a maze of corridors and laboratories. Ron tried to get his bearings by looking out a nearby window. Instead of trees he found himself looking out onto a launchpad. Sitting on it was the rocket ship that would take Frederick to the orbiting space station for a year. That meant Ron had gone in the completly wrong direction. At this rate it may take him years to find the kitchen, yet alone the exit. Well, best thing to do might just be to backtrack.

Rounding the corner Ron saw his greatest nightmare come true. A whole troop of monkeys dressed in black ninja outfits. And they were being lead by some sort of half man, half monkey creature. A monkey man! So it was true! Monkey bite equals monkey transformation. WrongSick

'Now my monkey minions, we must find our little friend. Find the control room so that I may lock down this facility, than bring everyone you find to me.' With that the troop took to the air ducts.

Little friend? 'I knew that Frederick was just another evil monkey. He's in league with monkey man here. Man, I have to warn everybody.'

On all fours the monkey man began to move down the corridor… toward Ron. In a panic Ron quitely ran back down the corridor he had just come from. 'Gotta hide, gotta hide, gotta hide,' he repeated over and over as he tried to find an unlocked room. Finally he ran up to a big solid door with a keypad. Silently praying he randomly hit buttons. The door whooshed open and he ran inside. Then he spun around and hit the door close button. It slammed shut behind him. Then locked in place. 'STORAGE COMPARTMENT SEALED,' another mechanical voice called over the speakers.

Ron found himself in a very small, circular room. Some sort of storage compartment. Plenty of spacey containers labelled mechanical or computer parts. Only they seemed to be securly tied down to the wall. The only other door was on the ceiling. The panic rising, Ron turned back to the first door, trying desperately to remember the combination he pushed to enter the room. But there was no escape. The hatch door would nt open. Ron Stoppable was trapped.

* * *

Dr Possible found himself at the mercy of a hairy Englishman and his troop of ninja monkeys. All the space centres personal as well as the tour group had been taken to the control room where Monkey Fist was playing around with the space centre control computer. 

Finally he turned to greet his latest guests. 'Ah, at last, Frederick. It is an honour to meet you.

'Who are you? What do you want?' Dr Possible demanded of his captor.

'Your Rocket,' Monkey Fist smirked.

'Ha, you could never pilot that thing. You might as well just leave before the cops turn up.'

'No-one is coming to save you, not after we disabled the security alarm,' Monkey Fist replied in a matter of fact manner, 'As for a pilot, I already have someone in mind.' Then Fist dismissed Dr Possible and addressed Frederick directly, 'what do you say Frederick? Will you lead us to our destiny?'

'FREDERICK NOT GO. FREDERICK STAY.'

'Well that's too bad, because if you can't help us than I'm afraid your friends here may get hurt.' With that the monkey ninjas closed in on the Scientists and children.

Frederick saw that he had no choice. He had to relent. 'FREDERICK GO. FRIENDS STAY.'

'That's better. Come.'

* * *

Ron Stoppable had been stuck in the storage room for a while now. At first he had tried yelling, screaming and pounding on the door like a manic. Over time, as n-one came to save him; Ron's panic grew to boredom. 

'One… two… _three!_' Ron shot out his hand in the shape of a fist.

But the mole rat was a step ahead, '_Paper_.'

'Ow Man. How could you win twenty times in a row? That doesn't make any sense. I should have won by accident by now!'

'_I dunno_,' Rufus shrugged.

'All right, you win,' Ron admitted picking himself up from his kneeling position. 'There must be something to do in here. I wonder what's in these crates.' And with that Ron started unstrapping and opening containers and tipping their contents onto the floor. He had only opened three when the entire room began to shake and vibrate.

'That can't be good.'

'_Earthquake_,' Rufus shreiked and hid in Ron's Pocket.

* * *

Lord Monkey Fist sat strapped into the copilots seat. His monkey minions sat he the passenger compartment. Frederick sat next to him, putting the rocket through it's preflight check. Monkey Fist let an evil grin cross his face. He had done it. He had found the worlds smartest monkey and now Frederick will lead him to the stars. The prophesy was being fulfilled step by step. When they reached the space station Monkey Fist would finally be declared the true Monkey Master. He would be Unstoppable just like the prophesy said. The world would bow to Monkey Fist. 

'AUTOPILOT ENGAGED,' the computer advised. That didn't sound right. Monkey Fist looked across to Frederick. 'What are you doing?'

'Frederick began typing into his wrist computer, 'BAILING,' and with that jumped out of the pilot seat towards the hatch.

'_No_,' Monkey Fist screamed as he fought his way out of the restraints. He had to stop Frederick or the prophesy would be incomplete.

The hatch opened and Frederick jumped out of the rocket. Monkey Fist leapt at the hatch. He had to retrieve that monkey. But he was too late. Frederick slammed the hatch back into position and locked it. Flying through the air, Fist hit the hatch door face first. Tearing in desperation at the handle he pulled and screamed and kicked. Outsie the hatch, Frederick could't hear the large amount of cursing. He just waved goodbye through the porthole at his would be kidnapper, then turned to go and release his friends.

* * *

Kim Possible had gotten lucky. She had managed to score a ride to the space centre. While she was puttering down the highway on Ron's scooter a young man named Seto pulled up and offered a lift. . He claimed that his Grandmother was a GWA Wrestling fan and had been present during the Jackie the Jackal incident. From that point on Kim Possible had been Grandma's favourite wrestler. Ron's scooter was on the back of his truck 

'What is that sound?' he asked as the car filled with a mighty roar.

Looking into the sky Kim saw the source of the roar. One of the space centre rockets was launching! 'There wasn't meant to be a lift-off today. Better step on it Seto.'

'Yes Possible-san.'

* * *

As Kim ran into the space centre, Seto watched the rocket fly off into space. He had thought it a stroke of luck to run into world famous teen hero Kim Possible, her assisstance could have been very useful. But now he was watching his luck fly into space. He pulled out his cellphone and made a phone call. 'I am afraid I have arrived too late. Monkey Fist has already escaped in a rocket. He is halfway to the moon by now.' 

'Why would Monkey Fist do this?' a feminine voice asked.

'I do not know,' Seto said shaking his head.

'Hmm... something the banana said maybe?'

'Shall I continue to track Monkey Fist?'

'No, the chase has become too public. Finding the monkey idols must be our first priority. We cannot allow them to be used for evil. The authorities will keep Monkey Fist distracted long enough for us to find his lair and recover them. But we need everyone we have to search.'

'Very well Yori. Please tell Sensei I shall return immediately.'

'It will be my honour.'

With that Seto hung up. 'Good luck Possible-san.'

* * *

Ok that was Yori on the phone. Now you can't say I don't pay attention to my readers! 


	4. Ch 4: The Millennium Mole Rat

**_Authors Note:_ **I feel I should apologise in advance. Given the space theme of this next chapter I thought it might be entertaining to pack it full of Star Wars References.

* * *

I don't quite know how this legal stuff works but… 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible™ or any character, event, or location from that said show. Ditto for Star Wars™.**

* * *

Chapter Four: The Millennium Mole Rat 

'How long until the rocket docks with the station?' Kim asked. It felt weird to be talking to her father like this. In the field she was used to taking charge of the situation. But this was her father. No matter how old Kim may get, or what dangers she may face, Dad was Dad. He was the man who carried Kim around on his shoulders or put her to bed when she fell asleep on the couch. The strong pair of arms always ready for a hug.

'Hmm… on autopilot the rocket should dock with the station in a little over an hour from now I suppose. The autopilot shouldn't have any problems with the procedure, we designed pretty well.'

'Are there any weapon systems on the station that the monkey man can use?'

'No, no, nothing. The station is strictly for scientific endeavour only.'

'Did he say why he wanted to reach the station so badly?'

Dr Possible shrugged, 'Just that Frederick here was going to lead him to his destiny.'

Kim sized up the astronaut monkey, 'Ok… that's weird.' None of this was making any sense. Monkey ninjas? A stolen rocket? Destiny? Even Drakken wasn't this messed up.

'Is there anybody onboard the station he can hurt?'

'No one.'

'So he'll just be trapped up there. No threat to anybody at all?'

'Until the food supply runs out I guess. I hope he likes monkey treats, Frederick was meant to be the only one up there this year.'

'He locked us out of the controls, we can't turn the ship around from here,' the Middleton Space Centre controller declared.

'What do we have access to?' Kim asked as she moved behind the controller's chair.

'Look's like we still have communications. We could talk to him if he ever thinks to pick up the phone. System status readouts, exterior and interior cameras, transponder….'

'Show me the cameras; I want to know who we're dealing with.'

'Monitor three,' the controller directed Kim's attention to a larger wall monitor.

The controller had the system cycle through the cameras until. 'Stop right there,' Kim told him.

On the screen was Lord Montgomery Fiske, sitting in the larger passenger compartment. He was obviously frustrated and taking it out on his monkey minions. 'Do these cameras have sound,' Kim asked quietly after her initial shock passed.

'No. Sorry.'

Kim turned away from the cameras, the pieces falling into place. Lord Fiske had been on of the most respected men on the planet. Kim herself had been one of the many admirers of his work. For how long had she been beating herself up about his disappearance now?

Numbness slowly gave way to anger as she clenched her fists. Fiske had made a crack in Kim's confidence. He had made Kim doubt herself. Now he was trapped on Middleton Space Centre's space station with no way of escaping. And Kim had to go up there and save his sorry behind. Hopefully he would be stupid enough to resist.

'How long could he survive on those monkey treats?' Kim asked. Of course, it wasn't like she had to rescue him today. It wasn't like he was going anywhere.

'Oh no,' the controller exclaimed. Kim turned back around to see a different room appear on the monitor, the rockets storage compartment area. There was Ron Stoppable and his Naked Mole Rat, playing around with equipment scavenged from the cargo containers.

* * *

Bonnie and Monique had just touched down in Milan. It had been a quick flight over the Atlantic flying Global Justice airways. Recently Wade had been doing some consulting work with them, designing a new Quick Response Assault Transport that could get a whole team of GJ agents anywhere in the world within hours. It was so new they hadn't even thought of a proper acronym for it yet. Q-RAT just sounded lame. The name was defiantly a work in progress. When Bonnie suggested that they needed to give Kim a relaxing day off, Wade had asked Dr Director if the first test flight could be to an exotic location. 

Wade sighed. Kim would have loved it. She lived for this kind of thing. The test flight of the fastest aircraft in the world. The g-force, the vertical take off and decent, the detour to the caribbean to give Drakken's island lair a low altitude buzzing. The ultimate rush. Now all he had to show for his efforts was an airsick Bonnie and Monique. Hmm… that was something at least.

'Wade, I'm going to kill you. Very slowly!' Bonnie threatened over the Bonnumicator. She had only just stopped throwing up in the bathroom. And that was only because she had nothing left too throw up. Monique was pretty much in the same boat.

'Hang on a second Bonnie. I'm getting a call from the Kimmunicator.' Wade shut of contact with the Bonnumicator, laughed his head off, then with a straight face answered Kim's call.

'Wade, I need Bonnie back in Middleton ASAP. We got ourselves a stitch.'

After Kim explained the situation, Wade shut of contact with the Kimmunicator, laughed his head off, and then with a straight face recalled Bonnie.

'What's up Wade?'

'You're going for another ride.'

'#&$#!'

'Hey...! I'm only ten!'

* * *

'Frederick will handle the driving, you just need to sit back and enjoy the ride.' It had been over an hour since the discovery of Ron in the cargo compartment. That hour had been spent hurriedly preparing another rocket ship for takeoff. This one designed and built by Dr Possible himself between projects. 

Dr Possible had been totally against letting Kim fly off into space to battle the monkey man. It had taken a while for Kim to convince him that she could handle this. That she wasn't a little girl anymore. It had taken a reminder of his favourite motto, 'anything's possible for a Possible,' for him to finally relent. While Dr Possible was hardly thrilled with the situation, he gave Kim his permission to fly into space and drag Ron back to Earth. It wasn't going to be easy. Ron lived in space even before he left the atmosphere.

'The ship is a full operational stat….' The controller stopped in mid-sentence, 'hey, I'm getting a message coming in from the rocket! I'll put it on speaker phone.'

'A _boo-yah-hahahaha_.'

* * *

Ron Stoppable was not happy about being blasted into space. As the rocket had lifted off he had found himself pinned to the floor by the g-forces. Then, once the ship left Earth's atmosphere, the artificial gravity had kicked in. Ron hit the wall the containers were strapped to face first. 

Watching the Earth through porthole as he left the behind, Ron reached a whole new level of panic. Rufus tried desperately to calm Ron down as he ran screaming around the room. Only by screaming, _'Monkey,'_ had Rufus managed to get Ron to stop running. Instead, Ron jumped inside one of the containers that he had emptied earlier.

At the bottom of the container, Ron found an antenna and a spare intercom system. Maybe it was because his brain couldn't handle the idea that he was going to die, or maybe it was an early onset of space sickness, but Ron felt a sense of calm wash over him. He lost all sense of time. All sense of where he was or what was going on. All that mattered to him was the intercom unit and what he could do with it.

A deeply buried part of Ron had awoken. The same part that had told him to watch every move Kim made carefully at Mr Paisley's house. The part that felt the excitement of a challenge as Kim had worked her way through that laser field.

Ron got out of the container and set to work modifying the intercom unit using any tools or equipment he could find. Ron usually wasn't good with mechanical devices, preferring arts and craft work. Mechanical devices, right down to Lego, had a nasty habit of blowing up in Ron's face. This was different. He could see how all the pieces fitted together like a child's jigsaw puzzle. It held his full attention.

Rufus sat and watched his friend work. The little mole rat was concerned. Sure, it wasn't unusual for Ron to zombie-out when something confused him. But this time it was like he had gotten smarter. He was so completely focused on his project he didn't even look up when the rocket docked with the space station.

Finally it was completed. Displaying more signs of life in ten seconds than he had in the past hour, Ron Stoppable jumped to his feet. 'Yes, my Mega Interstellar Ronnumicator is complete. With this device I shall inform the world of my peril and they shall rush to rescue me,' Ron declared in a faintly scary tone. He switched on the device, 'A boo-yah. A _boo-yah-hahahaha_.'

* * *

'A _boo-yah-hahaha_,' the people crowding the control room in the Middleton Space Centre heard. The stress must really be getting to him, Kim thought to herself. Ron is going totally crazy up there. The same thought was running through everyone else mind too. 

'Bring him up on the monitor again,' Kim ordered. 'Can we send a message back?'

'I hear you Kimberly Anne.' Ron said quietly.

'We're all on speaker phone,' the controller reminded Kim.

'Good. Ron, we're coming to… what did you call me?' Kim asked little taken aback. How does he know my middle name?

On the monitor Ron seemed to shake his head a little.

'Whoa, sorry. I like, totally gelled out there. Last few minutes are kind of a blur,' Ron explained. Then a thought struck him, 'Hey, you can hear me!'

'Umm… yeah,' Oh boy, looks like Ron is losing it. We better hurry up. 'How are we talking to him anyway?' she asked the controller.

'That device he's been working on for the past hour or so.' On the monitor Ron looked at the device in his hand and started scratching his head. A look of utter confusion on his face.

'Look Ron, we're on our way. You just have to sit tight and keep yourself locked in the storage compartment.'

'What? Why?'

'A group of evil monkeys and their leader are onboard.'

Quick as a flash, Ron Stoppable was back in the empty storage container.

* * *

Bonnie walked into the space centre control room pale as a computer nerd. It actually only made her look scarier. 'Alright Kim, I just endured two flights across the Atlantic travelling in the worlds worst rollercoaster. _And_ I didn't even get to go shopping. So whatever this emergency is it better be really, …really, …_really_ good!' 

'We're going for a ride in that,' Kim said, pointing out the window to her Dad's rocket ship.

'…I hate you.'

'Love ya too Bee,' Kim replied laughing. Wade had already told Kim all about Bonnie's fun ride across the Atlantic.

'Ugh! Who's _piloting_ it?'

Frederick the astronaut monkey stuck up his hand.

'Do I even wanna' know who we're rescuing?'

* * *

'This is Red 5. Millennium Mole Rat is ready for take off,' Kim reported to the control room. 

'Ugh! Why did your Dad let _Stoppable_ name the blasted ship? This is so stupid!'

'Red 5, this is control. Chimpbacca may launch at his convenience.'

'What's with the nicknames?' Bonnie asked Kim.

'They're not nicknames. There call signs. Wade came up with them,' Kim explained.

'Well… what's mine then?'

'Goldenrod.'

'That doesn't make any sense. Where is Wade getting these?'

* * *

'Red 5 to control. Millennium Mole Rat is approaching the space station. Chimpbacca is beginning docking procedure.' 

'Roger Red 5. Good luck. Control out.'

'Kay, why Red 5,' Bonnie asked.

'Because I'm a _redhead_,' Kim replied sarcastically.

'I know that! What happened to the other four?'

* * *

Ever since arriving on the space station, Monkey Fist had been trying to centre himself through meditation, trying to channel his anger and frustration into more useful energies. Things had not gone well back on Earth. Not only had he failed to fulfil the prophesy, he managed to marooned himself on this space station as well. At least the food was good. But what Monkey Fist really needed was a good cup of tea. He was still an Englishman after all. Then his monkey minions had alerted him to an incoming ship. 

Monkey Fist watched the ship approach through the portholes. Here was his opportunity to turn things around. Someone must be piloting that ship, and Monkey Fist had a good bet on whom. 'The prophesy will be completed my monkey ninjas. I will be unstoppable and we shall fulil our destiny! Ahhahaha!'

* * *

Kim Possible waited until the seal was airtight, than opened the hatch. 'This is Red 5,' she said into her microphone, 'I'm going in.' 

'Stop that!' Bonnie demanded behind her.

Together they walked into the space stations docking port, Frederick behind them. They moved slowly and quietly. Finally they made it to the communal lounge. It was here that Monkey Fist had been waiting for them. He stepped out of the shadows.

'I've been waiting for you Kim Possible. We meet again at last.' With a smug look on his face he walked toward the pair of Superheroes, 'Last time we meet I was but a disciple. Now I am the true Monkey Master.' He stopped just out of striking distance.

'True Monkey Master huh? Tell me, does the _Monkey Master_ ever bathe?' Bonnie taunted Fist. In response Fist's monkey ninjas began to emerge from the shadows as well. Kim and Bonnie were surrounded. 'Or are you as flee bitten as the rest of your… _pets_,' Bonnie finished in defiance.

'You can't win Fiske. We're your only way back to Earth,' Kim reminded Fist.

'I don't need to go back to Earth. You brought the final piece of the prophesy with you,' Fist looked over Kim's shoulder and held out his hand. 'Frederick, join me. Together we will rule the planet.'

Yep, defiantly more messed up than Drakken. Kim moved to strike Fist, attempting to strike the elbow of Fists outstretched arm. But he was too quick. In the blink of an eye he effortlessly deflected Kim's blow and jumped back. He dropped low into a monkey stance, his knees bent and ready to launch his body in any direction.

Kim made a feint to the left, than kicked out. Monkey Fist kicked out too. To Kim's surprise she found her leg in the grip of… Fiske's foot? A foot that could grab and hold?

'I had some surgery done a while back. What do you think Kim Possible?'

* * *

The monkey ninjas jumped high into the air and dove for Bonnie. Bonnie had been in the business long enough to see it coming. Time to put the ballet skills to use. She leapt high with her long legs in split position, a move called the Grand jete', and landed a on a table. The ninjas landed and jumped at Bonnie again, but this time she was no longer surrounded. 

Bonnie turned around straight after landing and moved into the Attitude position, standing on one leg with the other folded in at the knee. The perfect kicking position. And with monkey ninjas flying toward her, kick out she did. She sent two monkeys flying in quick succession. Unfortunately the rest managed to land on her and grab hold. Bonnie fell from the table, twisting in midair to land on a few monkeys. They shrugged it off and wrestled her to the ground. Forgetting about style, Bonnie just punched out at whatever she could. But they were too strong. Quickly she was pinned to the ground.

* * *

Frederick picked up a fruit bowl. He moved to throw it, but hesitated. Removing the bananas from the fruit bowl he let it fly. 

Monkey Fist launched sharp finger jab after sharp finger jab at Kim. So far she had managed to dodge or block his blows. She wouldn't be able to keep this up though. Fist had her on the defensive. Her dodging had to get more and more extreme. It was only a matter of time before she lost her footing.

That was when the bowl hit Fist in the back of the head. He shrugged off the blow easy enough, but made the mistake of turning to spot his new attacker. He realised his mistake when a kick from Kim sent him flying.

'Frederick, join me,' Fist demanded, getting to his feet. Pointing to Bonnie on the floor, still struggling against her captors, he added, 'it is the only way to save your friends.'

'Run!' Kim screamed at Frederick, moving to strike at Monkey Fist once again.

Frederick turned and ran for the storage compartment.

'_After him_!' Monkey Fist roared at his minions. Half of them set out after Frederick. While three kept Bonnie pinned, the rest moved to engage Kim Possible.

Fist waved his hand, 'No! I'll deal with her myself'

* * *

Ron was no longer in the storage compartment of the first rocket. Growing bored and figuring the monkey man was in the space station anyway, he took Rufus and set out to explore the ship he had been cooped up in for the last couple of hours. Only the outer hatch doors were locked. Ron had access to every part of the ship. In the cockpit, strapped in tight to one of the co-pilot seats, Ron found four identical bags. 'Hmm… wonder what's in these.' 

Rufus, riding on Ron's shoulder, shrugged.

Not one to resist a mystery, Ron opened the closest bag and looked inside. Together Ron and Rufus gasped as they found themselves face to face with an ancient monkey statue.

Fearing that the idols may be stolen by the same group that tried to prevent his acquiring of the Great Golden Banana, Monkey Fist had kept the idols with him at all times. Its use ended, the banana still sat on the pedestal at the temple. But Fist had big plans for these idols.

'I know just what to do with these,' Ron told Rufus. A grin stretched over his face.

'_Huh?_' Rufus exclaimed.

* * *

'It is useless to resist,' Monkey Fist advised Kim. Fighting Fiske hand to hand wasn't going to get her anywhere. He was faster, stronger, more skilful _and_ had the use of an opposable toe on each foot. Time to think unconventional. Kim leapt over a nearby couch to dodge yet another of Monkey Fist's strikes. When he leapt after her she pulled the rug out from under him, literally. '_Ouff_.' Monkey Fist hit the ground face first. Kim next kicked the three monkeys off Bonnie, putting her partner back in the game. Standing side by side the cheerleaders moved into combat stance. 

'Sorry monkey boy, we're like fleas,' Bonnie taunted, 'No matter how much you itch….'

In mid-sentence the cheerleaders kicked out.

* * *

Frederick was cornered. He had nowhere left to run. Monkey ninjas advanced on him from all sides. 

'Hey, leave him alone,' a voice called out down the corridor.

'_Yeah_,' a Naked Mole Rat agreed.

Ron still didn't like Frederick all that well. But he had been told by Dr Possible how Frederick was risking his life to fly the mission to rescue him. Plus Ron just plan didn't like bullies.

With the monkey ninjas distracted, Frederick made a break for Ron. He quickly hopped up onto his one unoccupied shoulder. 'RON FRIEND,' Frederick typed.

The monkey ninjas moved to attack the newcomer and grab Frederick.

'Whoa there little monkey dudes. We don't wanna fight ya,' Ron said throwing up his arms. Frederick looked at Ron with confusion, but Rufus signalled him to play it cool. 'We just talk to the boss monkey guy. We got a present for him,' Ron kicked the container next to his foot.

'Anytime you wanna take me to him guys.'

* * *

Monkey Fist was getting sick of this game. Fighting directly hand to hand he could take these two easy. But they insisted on fighting dirty. Throwing things, using the furniture for cover and relentlessly taunting him. The brunette cheerleader aimed for the groin! 

Growing tired of this game; Monkey Fist decided enough was enough. The cheerleaders put up a good fight, but they were just no match for a monkey kung fu master enhanced with Mystical Monkey Power. He began to glow blue as he gathered strength for his next attack. He stomped the ground and watched with satisfaction as the cheerleaders were thrown up into the air. As soon as they landed he signalled his monkey ninjas to pounce. A minute later he had them both pinned to the ground at his feet.

'Not again,' Bonnie complained as she tried to struggle against the two monkeys holding her down.

'Hey, you with the freaky feet,' Ron called out across the room.

Monkey Fist turned to see Ron enter the room surrounded by monkey ninja. He was carrying a container and had both Frederick and Rufus perched on his shoulders.

'Who are you?'

'Ron Stoppable,' Ron answered putting down the container.

Monkey Fist froze. The prophesy ran through his head over and over.

'_You must search out the world's smartest monkey. He will lead you to the stars and reveal the identity of the true Monkey Master. He who will be Unstoppable.'_

Monkey Fist had travelled to the stars, only to have this boy show up with Frederick on his shoulder. A boy named Ron Stoppable. Could it be?

'RON IS FRIEND OF FREDERICK. HE WILL DEFEAT YOU,' Frederick wrist computer declared.

Monkey Fist addressed Frederick, 'you refer to the prophesy of the true Monkey Master. You believe it's this... boy?'

Kim and Bonnie looked at Fist like he had just blown his last fuse.

Frederick and Ron looked at each other confused.

'Umm… no. I just wanted to show you something.' And with that Ron pulled one of the monkey idols out of the container.

'A monkey idol,' Fist's jaw dropped. 'Where are the rest?'

'Oh, I'm afraid that me an' Rufus flushed them. They'll burn up in the atmosphere eventually I guess. I kept this one so you could see this.'

Ron Stoppable lifter the idol above his head, than slammed it down on the ground. It broke into hundreds of pieces. 'Now Frederick,' Ron yelled.

'Nooo...!' Monkey Fist felt it straight away. The Mystical Monkey Power that ran through his body immediately faded away.

Frederick hit a button, switching off the artificial gravity. Kim and Bonnie immediately pushed themselves up off the floor, sending the monkey ninjas holding them down flying into the walls. It was time for some smack monkey.

* * *

Team Possible, Ron and Rufus arrived safely back on Earth thanks to Kim's piloting skills. Frederick had volunteered to stay behind on the space station and complete his original mission. He would return in a years time. Bonnie had ran ran straight for the bathroom upon touching down. 

Lord Fiske and his ninja monkey troop were still dangerous foes after Ron destroyed the monkey idol. But they had lost the heart to fight on. Finishing up the battle had been a no big.

The ninja monkeys had somehow managed to escape just after landing. Why did Kim ever let Ron tie up the monkeys? She should have handled it herself. At least Fiske was still in custody. And Kim had to admit, Ron had been a big help. Once again Team Possible owed Ron for their victory. He had even managed to take down one of the monkey ninjas himself during the final melee. With the help of Rufus and Frederick of course.

Though tied up, Fiske struggled relentlessly against the officers trying to shove him in the back of the van.

'You were the Chosen One,' Fiske screamed at Ron, the pain in his voice obvious. 'It was said you would be the true master of the Mystical Monkey Power. Instead you destroyed it.'

'Yeah right dude,' Ron dismissed Fiskes ramblings with a wave of the hand. As the police van pulled away he turned to leave. That's when Kim grabbed his arm.

'Walk with me,' she told him.

'Ok.' He put his arm around her and together they walked toward the space centre building.

'What was so important about the idol thing anyway?' Kim asked Ron .

'Dunno,' Ron admitted. 'They seemed important so I smashed them.'

'But what Fiske was yelling, 'the _Chosen One,' _what does that mean?' Kim pressed Ron for information.

'Kim, that guy was more monkey than man. Who knows what he was on about?'

They remained silent for a while.

'Thanks for saving me KP,' Ron quietly said into Kim's ear.

Kim smiled, 'No big Ron.'

'Want to swing by Bueno Nacho? I'm starving.'

'I'd like that,' Kim answered. Then she grinned, 'You can take me for a ride on your scooter too.'

'My scooter?'

* * *

Bonnie came out of the bathroom in time to see the pair ride off, Kim's arms around Ron's waist. Feeling sick all over again she ran back inside.

* * *

A small team of Yaminochi school ninja watched and waited. They knew of the events that had transpired on the space station. How the four Mystical Monkey Idols had been destroyed by Ron Stoppable and Monkey Fist defeated by Kim Possible. They also knew of the monkey ninja troop escaped. So they watched and waited.

Deep in the jungle, the escaped troop of monkey ninja bowed to the Great Golden Banana. Just as before the Monk appeared.

'I'm afraid I have made a grievous error disciple. The smartest monkey will lead not lead you to the true Monkey Master. He will lead you to _he who will be Unstoppable_.'

'What does this mean?' Hirotaka asked Yori through sign language.

'Trouble,' was her reply. She turned her attention back to the monk.

The monk continued his dire prophesy, 'A new Unstoppable will rise. Soon this world will burn.'

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_ Mengsk's Tip of the Day. 

Never pick on professional ballet dancers. They are physically conditioned and trained to ignore pain. It will only lead to an embarrassing defeat. Believe me.


	5. Ch 5: The World will Remember

_**Authors** **Notes**_ Man I hate writing about feelings. I got into this for the cheesy jokes.

* * *

I'm not sure how this legal stuff works but 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible™ or any character, location or event from that said show. I do own a Generation 1 Optimus Prime transformer with original trailer, roller and hands.**

* * *

Ch 5: The World will Remember 

'Spill, details, now!' Bonnie told Kim.

Bonnie and Monique sat with Kim at their usual lunch table. Bonnie had an arrangement with the cafeteria lady in which the three always got a decent meal. While the rest of the school ate mystery meat, they ate fresh salad. It was the Monday after the space monkey stitch, and neither Bonnie nor Monique had seen Kim since she rode off with Ron that Saturday afternoon.

'Spill what?'

'Oh you know what we mean girl,' Monique winked at Kim.

'No, I don't,' Kim shoot back. Kim did know what they meant, but it wasn't something she felt like discussing. Unfortunately her friends didn't care.

'Let me refresh your memory then.' Bonnie clasped her hands together and started twinkling her eyes, '_Oh Ron, you're so brave; you saved us from the evil monkeys. Take me away on that scooter of yours you mad stud.'_

'I did _not_ say that,' Kim tried to defend herself despite her blushing face. 'I asked him to give me a lift home. We stopped off at Bueno Nacho on the way and then went straight home. That's it.'

'It _looked_ like a little more than that _Kay_,' Bonnie persisted.

'We went for food, that's all,' Kim repeated defensively. Bonnie's expression told her that she wasn't convinced. 'I don't like the guy! I mean… remember the whole newspaper incident.'

'Don't even try that one on us girl,' Monique dismissed Kim's weak argument, 'that was months ago, and your not the type to hold a grudge. You just don't wanna admit that you _might_ actually like the guy.'

Kim denied Monique's outrageous accusation. 'I don't like him. I just wanted to thank him. He _did_ save us…'

'Don't remind me,' Bonnie sighed.

'He did save us, _Bee_, and not for the first time,' Kim finished.

'So you _don't_ like him '_cause of that newspaper story'_ he wrote; _but_ thought you should thank him for saving your behind… again,' Monique summed up Kim's argument smiling. Trapped her.

'Ugh… no. I think he's a friend. That's all.'

'We didn't see you the rest of the weekend,' Monique pointed out.

Kim sighed. 'That was family time. I missed my day with Dad because of _Fiske_,' Kim angrily shot out the Monkey Master's name. 'Mum and Dad thought we could spend some time together. You know. A day with just them and the Tweebs.'

Kim looked at her watch, 'Look I have to go. I want to get an early start on the history assignment.'

In truth Kim was sick of getting grilled. She picked up her lunch tray and walked away.

* * *

'That was fun,' Bonnie chuckled. 

'You don't… um… you don't really think she likes the boy do you?' Monique asked in all seriousness.

'Hmm… maybe,' Bonnie admitted.

'That don't bother you any?' Monique asked. 'You _are_ always ragging on him.'

Bonnie thought about this, 'Stoppable seems to have become an annoying constant in life anyway, especially the past year. And he _has_ saved us a few times. Kim could do worse.' Then her tone became dead serious. 'You did not hear me say that,' she pointed her finger threateningly at Monique.

Monique nodded for a second, then with a wicked smile asked, 'Do you like him?'

Bonnie's jaw dropped a fraction at the question. '_What?_'

'Do_ you_ like him?' Monique repeated, leaning in. The wicked smile had become a shark's grin.

Blushing, Bonnie looked around to see who was within earshot, than leaned in toward Monique. 'This is between us right?' she cautiously asked Monique.

Monique was really interested now. 'Yeah, of course,' and Wade.

'Well, I…'

'Yeah.'

'I mean he's saved us a few times now….'

'Go on.' Monique was hooked.

'And he's so unbelievable cute.'

'Yeah,' Monique nodded her head like crazy.

'And those teeth of his…'

'... Ok?' That threw Monique a little, but each to her own.

'I just have a thing for Rufus I guess,' Bonnie shrugged.

'_Huh_?'

'Yes, that's right. He's a Naked Mole Rat.' The shark grin now on Bonnie's features.

Monique glared, 'You're pure evil.'

'I'll drink to that,' Bonnie held up her glass of freshly squeezed orange juice.

* * *

Kim walked home from school that afternoon alone. Bonnie had ballet practice, and Kim didn't feel like talking to Monique right now. 

Kim thought about the conversation they had over lunch. What Monique had said, _'You just don't want to admit that you might actually like him_,' ran through her mind over and over. It wasn't like that so far as Kim thought. Sure, she was nice to Ron. But she was nice to everyone. Ron was just a… friend?

Kim didn't even know how that happened. It was like Ron just kept getting himself mixed up in her life. He was there when Kim went on her first real mission. In fact he's been involved in half of Team Possible's adventures since. Ron was just as much a constant in Kim's life as Bonnie. Yet she had just never given it much thought before. They had known each other since pre-k. They saved each other frequently. But there was still a distance between them. Kim had known Ron his whole life and yet she barely knew anything about him at all.

Kim and Ron were opposite to each other in almost every single way. Kim did well in school, loved challenges, and was a world famous hero. Ron was on the verge of dropping out of school, clumsy, and unpopular. Bonnie would be the first to say that there is no way they could ever be friends. Yet there was a connection between them. Not attraction, not like Josh Mankey, but a connection.

Kim thought back to the first time Ron saved her life. It was also the first time Kim battled her arch enemy, Dr Drakken. Drakken had planned to use a tiny tick robot to smuggle a bomb into any location around the world. Somehow, Kim managed to get the tick stuck to her nose while the bomb began its countdown. Ron had used Bueno Nacho's Diablo sauce to short-circuit the bug. He had gently held her chin and poured a drop of the sauce onto her nose. Kim smiled at the memory. After the bug was destroyed he had such a happy, goofy smile on his face.

The same happy, goofy smile Ron wore all the way to Bueno Nacho in the weekend.

The same happy, goofy smile Ron wore until they got home and Dad tried to corner him. What had that been all about anyway?

* * *

It was Monday night and after their evening shift Francis had taken Ron out to Bueno Nacho, his treat. Francis was loathing spending his cash, Ron and Rufus had bottomless stomachs. But he wanted all the information he could get on the space station incident. A Naco or two were the best way to earn Ron's trust and get him talking. Besides, Francis had a ready supply of Bueno Nacho coupons for these situations. 

'Wow that was some weekend,' Francis commented after listening to the whole of Ron's tale. 'And the day ended with you giving Kim Possible a lift home?'

'Yeah, apparently she used my scooter to get to the space centre once she heard there was a hostage situation. I needed to get the thing home anyway so she tagged along,' Ron explained.

'Did you… you know, ask her out again?'

'What? No. We're just… I don't know… friends?' Ron didn't really know. Kim had taken him out for little victory celebrations before. And he did enjoy the time he spent with her, quite a lot in fact. Riding down the highway with Kim at his back, her arms wrapped around his waist, had been one of the most exhilarating moments of his life. But in truth both had always kept a certain amount of distance between them, especially in recent times. For Ron's part he kept up a wall between them because of that voice deep inside. Ever since that day Kim jumped through a room of lasers Ron had felt incredibly uncomfortable in Kim's presence. Whenever she was around he couldn't help but think he might hurt her somehow. Plus Bonnie was always ragging on him.

Francis was pleased with the Ron's answer. Having Ron reporting on Team Possible was one thing, but having feelings for a superhero would defiantly complicate his plans. If Francis was ever going to recruit Ron as an evil apprentice, than he better act fast.

A close connection with Kim Possible was not the most interesting revelation of Ron's tale though.

'So, tell me about this device you constructed. The Mega Space Walkie Talkie Thing?'

'I don't know. I just… I don't know how I did it,' Ron admitted to Francis. Ron was sick of the whole Ronnumicator thing. He had already gone over this with Dr P. After he dropped Kim back home the guy had asked to talk to Ron. Dr P was absolutely fascinated with the device. He wouldn't leave Ron alone until Ron explained every detail of its construction. He was so impressed with Ron's work he even offered a scholarship from the space centre. But incentives were no use when Ron had no memory of even building the blasted thing. He'd had to turn down all of Dr P's offers and hightail it out of there.

'Look, I don't want to talk about my space walkie talkie right now. I'm having trouble trying to work it out myself,' Ron told Francis. To be honest, Ron would be perfectly happy never to think about that strange hour again.

'Alright, we can talk about that later,' and later they would. 'How does it feel to be a hero?'

'A hero?' Ron seemed confused.

'Well sure, you did save Team Possible after all, and not for the first time. You're a true blue hero,' Francis pointed out.

'_Hey_,' Rufus looked up from his meal to join the conversation.

'Oh, my apologies. Of course you're a both big hero's Rufus,' Francis corrected himself.

Rufus put a red napkin over his shoulder, leapt up and made a suitable superhero pose. '_Dum da-da, dum dum, dum dum, dum daa,'_ he started making the Superman tune.

'You really think so Francis,' Ron asked his friend, some pride in his voice.

'Sure you are. Why, they should put your face on TV once in a while,' time to push some buttons.

'TV?' Ron had never considered this before

Rufus stopped his little performance. He wanted to hear this too.

'Yeah, all weekend long that Summer Gale has been reporting on _Team Possible_ and how that defeated the crazy Lord Fiske in an _epic battle_ among the stars,' Francis informed Ron, his voice heavy with sarcasm. 'Even the space monkey's been called a hero by the News, and all he did was pilot the ship. But what have they said about you two? Nothing, notta, zip. It's an outrage. A man and his mole rat can't even get the recognition they deserve anymore!'

'_Yeah_,' Rufus agreed.

'But…,' Ron started to say something, but Francis wasn't finished.

'Even Fiske has reporters lining up outside his cell to hear his story. The guy will probably come out of jail a millionaire. Some justice system!'

'What about…,' Ron tried again.

'And this isn't the first time you've been gypped either. You're always risking your neck for those cheerleaders and they still treat you like dirt. If it weren't for you Team Possible wouldn't even exist,' Francis's rising voice was beginning to disturb the other customers.

'Calm down dude,' Ron waved his hands in front of him in a 'lower your voice' motion. But it was no use once Francis got worked up.

'What do you need to get some respect these days? You help those cheerleaders out over and over again and for what? For your redhead _friend_ to pat your head like a dog and take all the credit? For the mean one to call you a loser and thumb her nose up at ya? Who cares if you aren't part of their little cheer squad? You my friend deserve as much recognition as they do.'

'Respect?' Ron wasn't sure. He didn't care about being in the spotlight too much. But a little respect sure did sound good, especially from Bonnie.

Assistant Manager Ned didn't think much of Francis's little speech though. 'Hey, I'm going to have to ask you two leave if you don't settle down.'

'Do you know who we have sitting here?' Francis yelled back at Ned.

'_Noooo_,' Ron and Rufus mouthed at Francis, frantically waving their hands trying to get him to stop. But it was no use.

'This is Ron Stoppable, a true American hero. Why only just this weekend he helped defeat a monkey ninja guy in space and rescue Team Possible!'

Most of the patrons just started laughing. This kid rescue Team Possible? It was ridicules. In fact the only one not laughing was Ned. Unfortunately, Francis had caught him on the wrong end of a long and frustrating shift. An angry glare stretched across the features of Ned's face.

'I know who Ron Stoppable is. Ron Stoppable's the guy who comes in here everyday and stuffs his face. He's the guy who invented the Naco, the fattiest food in existence. And he's the guy who keeps _smuggling rodents into my restaurant_,' Ned retorted, eyeing Rufus. '_Hehe… ello' _Rufus sheepishly laughed and waved hello to Ned.

The laughter of the crowd just increased until they realised the implications of what Ned just said. Then they all pushed their food trays to one side.

'Now both of you get out,' Ned pointed to the door. 'You're prohibited from these premises… for one week.'

* * *

'Thanks for the meal Francis. Might be a while before we can_ do it again though!_' Ron yelled as they made their way to the bus stop. After everything that he had to put up with in the last few days, this took the cake. No Bueno Nacho for a week? That was just great. 

Francis just shook his head, 'Ron this is precisely what I was talking about. You're the most loyal customer Bueno Nacho has. You invented a meal for them and yet they still kick you out for a trivial reason like carrying a Naked Mole Rat into a restaurant.'

'I think yelling at Ned might have had something to do with it,' Ron grumbled.

Francis just ignored Ron and continued, 'Ron the point is that you deserve better. You deserve respect, from Bueno Nacho _and_ Team Possible. But if you want it, than you're going to have to take it.'

'Take it? Whaddya mean?' he asked as the pair came up to the bus stop.

'I mean take back everything that has been taken from you. Only two types of people get their mugs on TV my friend, beautiful teenage Superheroes, and Supervillians!'

'Supervillian?' Ron mouthed the word. He knew that this conversation had gone too far down a dark road, but ideas of glory and conquest had already invaded his mind. Francis saw that he was winning the battle for Ron's soul, and decided to press the advantage.

'Think of it Ron. If you want Kim Possible's respect, then you have to stand up to her.'

'Kim?' Ron mouthed again. But ee wasn't listening to Francis. He was listening to a darker power. _'You will be Unstoppable!'_

Rufus had heard enough. He climbed up onto Ron's shoulder to stare Francis right in the eye. 'Hey, phewy,' and with that Rufus stuck out his tongue, 'phpppppt,' he spat at Francis.

Ron snapped out of his brain freeze as the Lowerton bus pulled up.

'Rufus is right man. I don't need to stand up to Kim. She's always been nice to me.'

'Then why do have to ask yourself if she's your friend?' Francis asked.

Ron had no answer to that. How could he explain that the wall between them was built mostly by Ron? But Francis took Ron's silence to mean he had taken his point to heart.

'Come into work early tomorrow Ron. The warehouse out back needs some cleaning. And you need to get in touch with your inner Ron-ness.' With that, Francis stepped onto the bus to Lowerton.

'Wait, what about school?'

Francis turned around after paying the bus fare, 'don't worry about school. You're failing anyway.' With that the doors closed.

As the bus began to move, Francis yelled one last thing out the window. 'By the time we're done the world will remember the name Ron Stoppable.'

Ron was left at the bus stop, waiting for the Middleton bus. Watching the Lowerton bus disappear around a corner, Ron sat thinking about what Francis had said.


	6. Ch 6: All the Chips are on the Table

* * *

I don't really know how this legal stuff works but…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible™ or any character location or event from that said show. I did own a toaster until my flatmates got a hold of it. Now it's toast. True Story.**

* * *

Ch 6: All the Chips are on the Table. 

'What should I do Rufus' Ron asked his Naked Mole Rat buddy.

It was early Tuesday morning and Ron stared at himself in the mirror. He was faced with perhaps the most important decision of his life. Should he go to school, or should he go to work? But the choice was far more complicated than it sounded.

In response Rufus ran out of the room, and came back soon after dragging an apple. '_Ny-mt, Ny-mt, schooooool,_' he cried.

Ron smiled absently, 'thanks buddy. I knew you'd know what to do.'

But Ron still wasn't convinced. He was going to have to face Francis eventually. And his curious nature screamed to go and see what Francis was up too.

'You stay here buddy,' Ron told Rufus, 'I have to do this alone.'

'_Owww,' _was Rufus's concerned response.

* * *

'Hey Ron, over here,' Francis called out to Ron. He was waving from the stock room door at the rear of Smartymart. When he was sure he had caught Ron's attention Francis walked through the door and waited. After hesitating, Ron walked in also, closing the door behind him. 

Ron glared at Francis in the dim light of the room's one light bulb. 'What was that all about last night Francis? What are you trying to pull?'

'Relax will ya? I think you took what I said completely the wrong way,' said Francis, calm as ever.

'And how was I meant to take it Francis? Respect, face Kim, Supervillians?'

'I said _stand_ up to Kim. If you want her respect than you have to show her that you are more than just some mascot loser,' Ron winced at the word loser, 'If you want to be closer to her than first you have to get her treat you like a human being.'

'She does treat me like a human being. Like a friend, Francis,' Ron retorted, 'she's always been good to me.'

'We'll see,' Francis remarked offhand, then added, 'there's still the other one though, Bonnie. You can't say you shouldn't stand up to her for once.'

Ron had no answer to that, so he tried a different tactic. 'What did you mean about Supervillians?'

'I said they get on TV,' Francis shrugged.

Ron didn't buy it, 'You meant more then that.' He advanced on Francis, finger level with his chest. 'You meant that to get respect, we might have to… to do something.'

'Ron, buddy,' Francis began as he put his arm around Ron's shoulders, 'I just want to unlock your potential. I want to build your confidence. I want you to come out of Team Possible's shadow as one of their equals. Then maybe that Rockwaller will stop bringing ya down an' Possible will view you as a man instead of some child that needs protecting.

Ron was stung by Francis's words. He couldn't shake the ring of truth that surrounded them. His resolve was beginning to waver. 'And just what would we need to do for this to happen?' he asked with only a hint of sarcasm he had intended.

'Simple, as I said last night we unlock your inner Ron-ness. We unlock your talents and teach you to use them.'

Ron shoulders dropped as soon as Francis said the word talents. 'I don't have any talents, unless you count cooking. I don't think a Team of hero's are going to be impressed by that.'

'Oh, you have _one _talent.'

* * *

Ron was awestruck at the pile of spare parts he saw in front of him. They stood inside a currently empty office just off the main stock warehouse. Kindly, Mr Stockwell was happy to let two Francis use the spare space for a personal project, so long as they kept the project to off duty hours. 

'Where did you get all these parts from?'

'Oh I just raided some of the space centres trash. Most of this comes from their robotics department for some reason,' Francis explained. 'Anyways, we got everything you might need right here. Gears, sensors, batteries, etc. I'm sure you can come up with something out of this junk.'

Ron was apprehensive about this, 'Francis, I told you before. I don't know how I built the Mega… Space… Telephone… thing. I don't know what to do with these parts.'

'Ah, but you do. Somewhere in that wonderful head of yours is a hidden talent for mechanics just waiting to be released. _We_ just gotta figure out how.' To Ron it seemed that Francis held enough confidence for the both of them.

'Look, we're gonna do nothing major today. You just play around with this stuff, get a feel for it. I'll come and get ya at lunch time.' Francis turned and left.

Francis turned back up at lunchtime with a few sandwiches. 'Hey Ron, I bought you some of my Mon's corn beef. How're things… wow!'

Ron stood next to a desk putting the finishing touches on a robot man with four arms. It was about as high as Ron's waist.

'Look Francis, I'm starting to get the hang of this!' Ron was so proud of little robot man.

'That's _great_ Ron!' Francis was ecstatic. This was going better then he thought possible. 'Let's turn this little man on and see what he can do, huh?'

'Oh it doesn't need electricity. It's just a metal frame. I thought I'd start by building my Mom a new doorstop.' Ron told him.

* * *

'I've decided while the past few days have been… exciting, we need to accelerate this process,' Francis informed Ron. They had started trying to unlock Ron's potential on Tuesday. It was now Friday with little apparent progress. But Francis was determined not to give up. It was late in the evening after both had finished their shifts. To Francis's right was an object, under a sheet, sitting on a stool. 

To say it had been an exciting few days was an understatement. Once Ron tried his hand at wiring the results were quite explosive. Francis had even brought out the local hardware shop's supply of fire extinguishers. It gnawed at him that he couldn't purchase them at Smartymart with his store discount, but he couldn't let Mr Stockwell know how close Ron had come to burning down the store.

Ron was getting better though. The simple radio he built yesterday didn't explode. It just electrocuted Francis.

'Francis, this isn't working. And If my parents find out I'm skipping school my Mom's gonna kill me. Can't we just call it quits?'

Rufus sat in the corner with his front paws folded. After two days Ron just couldn't leave him cooped up in his room anymore. His attitude toward Francis had certainly taken a dive in those two days. Still, the little guy had saved Francis's life by pulling the plug on the radio. Francis suspected Rufus did it for Ron though. The clueless kid had ran for the water type fire extinguisher.

'Not just yet. I've been thinking about the space incident last weekend and I've realised what we're missing. You believed that your life was in mortal danger while in that ship.' Francis explained He was proud of his clever little deduction. 'I have an idea on how to recreate the fears and emotions that you felt that day.'

Ron didn't like the sound of that. 'Umm… how did you come up with this theory?' he asked.

'Three days of near death experiences. Anyways, I want you to meet my friend here.'

Francis threw of the sheet to reveal an angry Baboon. It roared at Ron and tried to claw its way through the bars. Ron was instantly in the corner with Rufus, both of them hugging each other in terror.

'I'll be back in an hour. You guys have fun.' With that Francis threw open the cage door.

* * *

When Francis returned it was a more dramatic success than he ever dreamed. The Baboon was back in its cage, unconscious and with most of its hair removed. 'What _happened_ here?' He exclaimed. 

Ron sat leaning back on an office chair. His shirt was ripped to shreds while his pants were gone. A nasty bite was visible on his forearm. Even so he was grinning from ear to ear. 'Oh, it was a close shave. A boo-yah.'

The door slammed shut behind Francis. He jumped and turned around. There was Rufus, except he was in some sort of rodent sized mechanical battle suit. It was knee height, boxy in shape and had a cockpit in the cheat. At the end of the right arm the hand on the machine slid back to reveal a razor.

'_Payback, boo-yah-hahahaha,' _Rufus laughed at the top of his little lungs.

* * *

Francis arrived at work that Saturday morning with eyes following him everywhere. Rufus had done quite a number on his head. He didn't have a scrap of hair on his head from his eyebrows to his nasal hair. After shaving him, Rufus had stolen his clothing for Ron to wear home. Francis rode the bus back to Lowerton in his underwear that night. The worse part had been that morning when his mother saw. She broke down on the couch crying that her son had become a gang member. Needless to say he was pretty ticked off. 

Ron was in a different mood altogether. He was over the moon. He even made a few adjustments to his scooter that night.

'Francis, you have got to check this out! My scooter can… oh…,' Ron finally noticed Francis's dark expression, 'umm…, how did your mother take the haircut?'

'Grrrrr.'

'Don't go there, got ya. I'll ah… just go park this.'

* * *

Fortunately, Ron had a full day shift in the pet store that Saturday. By the time he met up with Francis in the office that evening he had largely cooled down. Ron figured it was mostly because of the toupee and stick on eyebrows he bought Francis at lunch. It didn't help that Rufus sat in the corner sniggering and pointing at Francis's head though. 

Francis started revealing the next phase of his plan. 'I downloaded these schematics off the internet a few days ago. I need you to build it,' Francis told Ron as he pinned the designs up on the wall.

Ron looked at Francis's odd requests. 'A bug detector? Why we studying bugs, I thought the objective was to get Bonnie to laugh at me less?'

'Not real bugs Ron. Electronic bugs,' Francis clarified.

Ron was totally confused. 'I don't get why we would need this.'

For the first time that day, Francis stopped frowning. He even had what you might call an evil grin. 'Oh, you'll see.'

* * *

Ron completed the electronic bug detector by late Sunday evening. He was pleased to find his skills were improving at a tremendous rate. He had even started to recover some of the memories from the space ship too. How he built the Mega Interstellar Ronnumicator for instance. Only now when Ron built something his mind no longer cut itself off from everything that happened around him. Sure his focus was on the mechanical device he was constructing, but this time he still had enough presence of mind to talk to Rufus while he worked. He even passed the time by singing a few O-Boyz songs, as well as a few tune of his own creation. 

Ron couldn't describe this skill of his if he tried. He just saw how the pieces fit together. So long as he had the tools and parts Ron surmised that he could possibly build anything he wanted without knowing any details other than what the finished product was meant to do. Still, the plans provided by Francis did make things a little easier. Ron still had to make adjustments to deal with parts he didn't have at his disposal. Overall though he figured that his creation would be more powerful than what the design intended.

Ron couldn't wait to show off what he could do. Maybe it wasn't too late to get that scholarship that Dr P offered. It would take a lot effort to pull his grades out from the depths though. He may even have to redo the year. But now Ron knew he could do anything he set his mind too (when being ripped apart by a Baboon anyway). In a few years Ron may even have a job at the Middleton Space Centre right next to Dr P. By the looks of some of these robot parts, they really needed a new robotics specialist.

The best part though would be showing his abilities to Kim Possible. Francis talked about showing Kim he wasn't just some loser. Ron already knew she didn't think of him like that. What Ron wanted to show Kim was that he didn't think it anymore. Kim would be so impressed with him.

As for Bonnie, well stuff Bonnie.

The best part was that Ron was beginning to feel like he didn't have to fear himself anymore. Everyone has an anti-conscience in their head. They don't let it control their lives, the people they hang out with.

Rufus had noticed this change in his friend. Never had he seen Ron so upbeat. It was a welcome change. After that night in Bueno Nacho Rufus had feared that Francis would destroy Ron. Instead he was doing the exact opposite. Rufus had to admit to himself, maybe he had misjudged Francis. He even felt guilty about shaving him. Then Rufus thought back to the Baboon that had tried to eat him. Maybe he didn't feel so guilty after all.

Francis strolled into the room to see the item that he had requested was complete. Francis hated the next part. He really did consider Ron a friend. But if Ron were to reach his full evil potential then his faith in Kim Possible had to be crushed once and for all. Francis just wished there was a better way. For a moment he considered letting Ron live in blissful ignorance. To tell him the truth may just permanently crush him. For the moment he was happy.

But Francis had chosen his path when he chose his villain name, Frugal Lucre. If he turned from the path now then he was a failure. Besides, there was still a good chance that he was wrong. And if he was then Ron's faith in Kim Possible would only get stronger. His happiness would grow. It was time to find out.

'Thank you Ron for building this,' Francis said sincerely, 'now I must explain what it's for.'

Ron pulled up a chair to listen. Rufus jumped up on his shoulder.

'Tell me Ron, did you ever wonder how Team Possible found you and Mr Barkin when you were lost on top of Mt Middleton?' And so it begins.

'They climbed up the mountain and looked me,' Ron shrugged.

'And how they found Prof Ramesh, Dr Chen and yourself being held by Dr Drakken? You were pretending to be Dr Possible at the time, do you remember?'

'Sure do. Drakken didn't even realise Dr P was Kim's Dad,' Ron replied chuckling at the memory.

'I bring these events up Ron because I believe Team Possible has been tracking you the whole time. I think they've planted a tracking chip somewhere inside your body.'

Ron may be slow sometimes, but today he was on top of his game. 'And you had me build the bug detector to see if your theory's true,' Ron's voice was rising now. 'No, Kim Possible would never do such a thing to a friend. Not without asking them first.'

'There's only one way to find out Ron,' Francis grabbed the bug detector, 'please stand up for a second.'

Starting at the feet, Francis slowly raised the detector wand up Ron's legs and waist. He scanned the chest and arms. Then he reached the neck.

_BeepBeepBeep_

Francis quickly shut off the device. 'Ron, there is…,' Francis didn't really know how to out it, 'There is a scar on your neck,' was all he could say. He took a knife out of a plastic bag. He had sanitised the knife just ten minutes earlier.

'Ron, I need you to lie down on the desk and keep very still. This is going to hurt a little.'

His mind too shocked to respond in words, Ron did as instructed. Francis was right. It did hurt. Rufus gasped at the sight, but Ron remained silent.

Francis slapped a bandage on Ron's neck. Then he set about the task of destroying Ron Stoppable so he could be rebuilding him even stronger. He held the chip out for Ron to see.

'I told you Ron. I told you Kim Possible doesn't trust you. This is the proof. She's been keeping an eye on you for years know. She doesn't even think you can look after yourself.'

'Someone else put it there,' Ron's broken voice denied what Francis had told him. Then with more conviction and rising anger he added, 'Drakken. I've been captured by him before. This is just the type of sick thing he would try.'

'Except that Drakken considers you nothing more then a smart mouthed buffoon,' Francis pointed out. 'No Supervillian believes you have any affiliation with Team Possible.'

'It was Drakken,' Ron's angry voice said again.

Francis sighed. 'Ron, I really think….'

'Stop Francis!' Francis stopped. Ron turned toward the window and stared out at the stock warehouse. Leaning on the windowsill he strained his mind for an explanation, Any explanation. But he could only come up with one… possibility

'Possible,' he murmured. Only her and Wade had any reason to track him.

'Buddy?' Francis asked cautiously.

Rufus walked up and started to tug on Ron's pants, trying to get a response.

'Ron, I….'

'Please Francis, quiet,' Ron said without even taking his eyes off the activity outside the office. Not that he really saw any of it. His mind was too focused on an internal conflict to take in anything his senses told him.

Finally, after roughly two minutes of silence, Ron spoke.

'Francis, I have to confirm this,' Ron turned back to face Francis, his face grim. 'Let's see who comes looking for me.'

* * *

Kim sat on her bed thinking. Last week Kim had travelled to a Las Vegas resort, tracking down a device stolen from Hench co. When they arrived, Team Possible found themselves in the middle of a rumble between Drakken and another madman, Prof Dementor. Worse, Drakken had used strength rings to beef up his goons, making them more dangerous than usual. Fortunately the villains were more interested in fighting each other. All Kim and Bonnie had to do was grab the device and escape the wild melee. Now the device was now safely in the hands of Global Justice. 

Despite all that excitement, Kim only had one thing on her mind. The same thing she had on her mind last Tuesday. She had hoped to see Ron at school, talk to him a bit without Bonnie and her snide remarks. Get to know the guy. But it was beginning to look like Ron had finally dropped out. He didn't even turn up for cheer practice in his Mad Dog costume, and he loved being the school mascot. Ah well, Ron was bound to cross paths with her again Kim supposed.

It was then that Mrs Possible walked up the stars into Kim's room, 'Kim, Mrs Stoppable's on the phone. She needs to talk to you.'

* * *

'Can you believe we went all the way to a Las Vegas resort and didn't even get so much as a facial? Where's the justice in that?' Bonnie complained to Monique as they walked to school. 

'You were there to recover a Trans-Dimensional Vortex device, not have fun,' Monique pointed out.

'Oh, you sound like Kim. What's the point of saving the world if we don't live a little?' Bonnie grumbled.

'Bonnie, Monique,' Kim yelled out from down the road, running to catch up.

'What is it girl,' Monique asked.

'Have either of you seen Ron in the last few days?' Kim's voice betrayed a little panic.

'Miss your little _Mad Dog_, Kay?' Bonnie chuckled.

'Not now Bee, serious talk,' Kim shoot back.

'If this is about him ditching school all last week…,' Monique began, but Kim cut her off.

'I got a call from Mrs Stoppable this morning. Ron hasn't been seen since he left work on Sunday. The police are looking for him but she asked if we could help.'

Surprisingly Bonnie was the first to volunteer. With a kind smile she said, 'Don't worry Kay. I'm sure Wade can find him. Why don't you go check out his house for clues while I check out Smartymart?'

Kim and Monique were stunned. They looked at Bonnie like she had just grown a third eye.

'Umm… ok. I'll… meet you at school later.' Kim ran off to the Stoppable house.

'What's going on? You wouldn't be caught dead two blocks from Smartymart,' Monique challenged Bonnie as soon as Kim was out of sight.

'I know, I just didn't want Kim to see what comes next,' Bonnie said as she pulled out the Bonnumicator. 'She has this whole _ethical_ thing. Me an' Wade thought it would be better to keep this to ourselves,' she winked, 'Wade, come in.'

'Kim told me. I've activated the tracking chip and we have a serious problem.'

'_Tracking chip? _You _chipped_ the guy!' Monique gasped.

'I prefer to think of it as insurance. Go Wade'

'Bonnie, Ron's at the Lowerton salvage yard,' Wade's worried voice informed her. 'And Bonnie, he's not moving.'

* * *

Team Possible got a ride to the salvage yards from Officer Hobbie. He had a natural mistrust of Team Possible, but when it came to disappearances it paid to move fast and look under every stone. And with no other clues to go on any hunch was as good as the next one. 

'Wade, what make you think Ron's here?' Kim asked as she looked over the small mountains of scrap metal.

'Umm…, a reported sighting, that's all.'

'Well, I guess we should start looking for clues then.' Kim put her Kimmunicator away.

'I'll umm… check this direction Kim,' Bonnie said as walked down an isle between metal mountains.

Once out of sight she pulled out her Bonnumicator, 'Wade, where is the dweeb?'

'About three piles of scrap to your right. I'll put a map up on screen.'

On overhead view of the yard appeared on the Bonnumicator. A green triangle represented where Bonnie stood. A red circle showed Ron's location on the Map.

'Thanks Wade. You rock'

'I'm sorry; I don't think I heard you. Could you speak a little louder?'

'Don't push it.'

Bonnie ran down the salvage yard until the green triangle was almost on top of the red dot. Then she stopped to look around. No obvious traps, but no sign of Ron either. Then she heard banging. Listening for its source, Bonnie spotted a run down car. The boot!

'Wade, tell Kim I need her over here pronto.'

Bonnie ran for the car and tried to open the boot. Locked!

A few feet away, just lying in the scrap heap was a crowbar. Ha, a stoke of luck. She worked the curved end under the boot lid and put her full weight on the other. The boot flew open and Bonnie rushed to look inside.

Sitting inside the boot was a small scrap of paper with the words 'FOR KIMBERLY ANNE POSSIBLE P.S. BEHIND YOU' written on it. Tapped to the paper was Ron's tracking chip.

Bonnie turned around and scanned the area all over again. Nothing. Then a metallic sound drew her attention skyward. On top of the nearest scrap pile was a human figure. He was watching her. Sunlight seemed to be reflecting of the figure's armour, forcing Bonnie to squint.

Then the figure jumped, an impossible jump, and landed at Bonnie's feet. Up close Bonnie could see that this was no human, but a machine. She had no time to admire the creation as its double opposable claws gripped her throat and lifted her off the ground.

Choking and panicking, Bonnie kicked the machines cheat with all her might. It didn't even flinch.

Then a pole, thrown like a spear hit the machine's shoulder joint. The arm holding Bonnie went limp and she dropped. As soon at feet hit dirt, Bonnie was rolling away.

Kim stood watching the robot as it yanked the pole out of its elbow gear. It had a smooth, curved body like a knights armour plate. Its head was like a set of rabbit ear antenna with a glowing eye. The arms and legs were like poles with a joint for an elbow and knee. Overall the machine was inferior to anything Drakken ever produced. But what it lacked in style and strength it made up for in shear meanness.

Officer Hobbie pulled out his sidearm but the machine was quicker. It ripped off its disabled arm and threw it. The arm bowled over the officer while his gun went flying. Then it charged at Kim.

Kim dropped and tried to kick the machines legs out from under it. She succeeded in tripping the robot up, but it was on its feet again all too fast. It thrust its remaining arm at Kim over and over, trying to claw her throat. Kim ducked and dodged again and again. Then she skidded through the machines legs to get behind it.

No sooner had Kim moved to combat stance then the machine was on her again, trying the same thing. This time Kim blocked its thrust and did a backward flip kick. The machine fell on its back.

Then, while attempting to get back on its feet, the robot just flew up into the sky. Kim couldn't believe it. She looked at the robot, hanging from the giant magnet of a salvage yard crane. Looking over at the cap she found Bonnie seated at the controls.

In the cab Bonnie was relieved. That thing was dangerous. She watched struggle to escape the magnets grip. Close one. 'I just have a magnetic personality I guess,' she said to herself.

* * *

Francis, Ron and Rufus watched the show from a nearby hill. Each had binoculars trained on the action. Rufus had gasped as the robot struck at Kim over and over again, but cheered as Bonnie came to the rescue. Team Possible had beaten Ron's mechanical terror. 

'Wow that was a good show. Bit short though. I've still got popcorn left,' Francis remarked as he downed the last of the snacks his mother had packed for him. He was back in her good graces after telling her about contracting some nasty lice from a Baboon in the pet shop. He had to shave off his hair or it would have spread. It helped that he had a friend staying over too. In truth, the bald look was beginning to grow on Francis. It was more of a Supervillian look. Now he only wore his toupee at home and at work. The stick-on eyebrows were a different matter.

Ron Stoppable watched the spectacle in silence. He had desperately hoped that Team Possible wouldn't turn up, but he always knew they would. He thought back to that day at Mr Paisley's house. What he had felt then. _Ron knew one way or the other his own destiny was intertwined with hers. A part of Ron buried very deep down grew excited; the part that knew Kim would succeed. The rest of Ron just felt numb. _This time Ron just felt the numbness.And it was overpowering.

Ron Stoppable had attacked Kim Possible. Set her up and betrayed her. Ron didn't feel guilt in the usual sense. Just numb. He didn't care anymore.

'What are you planning Francis?' Ron quitely asked.

'What makes you think I'm planning something?' Francis replied with a smile.

'You're planning an attack, and you want my help to do it. What is it?'

Francis was still smiling, but that was just a cover. Inside he was panicking. It was too early for Ron to get wind of his plan!

'Nothing big really. Just a small virus I've been working on. Hobbie of mine,' was his weak explaination.

Ron sighed. 'I'll help you with the virus Francis. But then I'm gone. I sick of all this. I'm sick these games.'

* * *


	7. Ch 7: To Catch a Cheapskate

* * *

I don't really know how this legal stuff works but… 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible™ or any character, location or event from that said show. I do own a really neat waist coat, but my friends laugh when I wear it.**

* * *

Ch 7: To Catch a Cheapskate 

After the morning attack in the salvage yard the investigation into the disappearance of Ron Stoppable picked up speed. It looked to be the work of a Supervillain attempting to gain revenge on Team Possible. The prime suspect was of course Drakken, until Wade confirmed that the materials the robot was built from came right out of the Middleton Space Centre's trash. After shutting down the robot attacker, its parts were taken to Dr Fen, the space centres robotics expert. When he couldn't make heads or tails of the robot, Kim instead took the parts to her father in his lab.

'Hmm, I've got to say I'm impressed. It looks like whoever created this machine had the use of primitive tools and broken parts, and still managed to make a functioning combat robot,' Dr Possible told Kim. Wade was listening in over the Kimmunicator.

'Could Drakken have built this?' Kim asked.

'Well… Drew does have some background with robotics. And the Bebe Mk1 series was made out of spare parts like this. Only I don't see why he would build such a primitive robot to ambush you. He tends to go for flashy, destructive power, and mass production.'

This just confirmed what Kim already knew. 'Thanks Dad. You're the best,' she said as she hugged her father.

'Anytime Kimmie-cub.'

Kim let go of her Dad and left the lab. She didn't want to admit it but Kim had a bad feeling about this new foe. She was disturbed about the information they seemed to have on Team Possible. Wade had made the point that because there exploits were so public some of this information was readily available. Any observant person would notice Ron featured in more than one of Team Possible's missions. And Kim's middle name was sure to be on the internet someone. Neither fact was a big secret.

Kim just didn't believe it though. Team Possible's fame didn't explain knowledge of the chip. Nothing short of breaking into Wade's files should have revealed that Ron was being watched 24/7. Even Kim herself hadn't known about Wade and Bonnie's little project. Then there was the fact that the note was addressed to Kim personally. It was meant to be personal. This was just an opening salvo. A warning shot. Whoever this new villain on the block was, they knew far too much. They had played Team Possible masterfully.

_For Kimberly Anne Possible_ the note had said. Kim knew there was a great deal of significance in this. Sure, Drakken knew her full name. He used it all the time. But with Drakken it was either Kim Possible or dear sweet Kimberly Anne. And her father had given her good reason to believe Drakken wasn't involved. There had to be someone else that referred to her this way.

* * *

'She's coming out know. Try grovelling,' Wade suggested over the Bonnumicator. It was mid-afternoon. After the attack that morning Bonnie had spent hours sitting in the space centres foyer waiting for her best friend. Waiting to apologise. This wasn't going to be fun. 

Bonnie took a couple of breaths to centre herself. Then thought struck her, 'how come she let you off the hook?'

Wade grimaced, 'what makes you think she did? Kim gave me a lecture all about ethical practices and than told my Mom what we've been doing. She's thinking up all sorts of punishments as we speak. The _only_ reason I'm still online is 'cause Kim needs me to track down Ron.'

Ouch. Kim could be mean when she wanted to be. 'Well at least she's still talking to you. All I got was the look and the cold shoulder.'

'That's were the grovelling comes in,' Wade told her before shutting down the connection.

Bonnie sighed. Kim had seen the note before Bonnie could palm the tracking chip. Next followed an awkward explanation about the chip and its purpose. Kim hadn't said anything, but her eyes told the story. She was furious. Then Wade's analysis had of the robot had shown some parts came from the space centre. What followed next was a bunch of eggheads examining the robot while Wade and Kim pumped them for information. It had been hours since Bonnie had a chance to talk to Kim.

Kim walked out of the main corridor into the foyer. Upon spying Bonnie she stopped, trying to decide what course of action to take. Should she deal with Bonnie now while she was still angry or walk away and let it vent overnight.

'Kay I…. What…, what did the eggheads think of our tin man?' She decided to take the professional approach.

'Dad doesn't think it was Drakken,' Kim replied cautiously. Her voice was tense. 'Apart from that they couldn't tell us anything that would lead us to _Ron_.' Folding her arms, Kim put special emphasis on Ron just to prove she was still angry.

'We'll find him Kay, we always do,' Bonnie tried to soothe Kim. Only, it didn't work.

'Yeah, we always did, didn't we?' Kim's voice was beginning to rise. 'Maybe that was because someone thought it would be a good idea to chip him like a dog!'

'Well maybe we should have put a few more chips in while we were at it! Then Stoppable wouldn't be lost now would he?' Bonnie threw back at Kim. She was never good at apologies.

'You just don't get it do you Bee. You don't treat friends like that! You don't treat other people like that!'

'You were thinking about it,' Bonnie snarled.

'_I would have told him_,' Kim shouted back. Then she caught herself. 'I know he gets into trouble a lot. But I would have given him a choice. Not keep this from him. Not laugh behind his back like it was some cartoon joke!' Kim told Bonnie.

'He _is_ a joke,' Bonnie sneered. Even as the words left her mouth she knew she had taken it too far. 'I'm sorry Kay, I didn't mean that,' she said sincerely.

Kim stared at her friend. It was all so tempting to keep this yelling match going. But Kim had better self control than that. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself. Than she unfolded her arms and looked straight at the floor. 'I'm not the one you need to say sorry to,' she quietly told her best friend.

'I know,' Bonnie admitted.

Both remained silent for a time, not knowing what to say next. When Kim couldn't stand the silence anymore she headed for the door.

'Kay?'

'Yeah Bee?' Kim sounded so tired.

'We'll get him back Kay. I … I want him back too.'

* * *

The Police had talked to every employee at Smartymart, and since Francis was Ron's best friend he received an extra long grilling. Somehow Ron had been a step ahead of them though. Together Francis and Ron cleared the office of all robotic parts and replaced it with Ron's scooter. When the cops asked about the off hours project Francis just showed them how Ron had tricked out his ride. Kinda illegal, but an innocent enough activity. Certainly not the cops biggest concern right now. From there all Francis had to do was look concerned and be helpful to the investigation. 

Francis loved it all of course. He got to talk for hours about Ron, about Rufus, about the scooter, about work, about Bueno Nacho. The cops had put up with two hours of constant chatter before the interview even began. By the end of the day one officer couldn't stop crying, another broke his foot in an effort to escape and the rest just forcibly gagged him. On the upside, Francis set a new record for number of MP3 player's sold in a day.

Best of all, the cops had five hours of recorded conversation, all of it useless. Francis had never felt so alive. His Supervillain career was of to a phenomenal start. Between driving cops crazy, launching an attack on Superhero cheerleaders and corrupting a certifiable genius, Francis was on top of the world. Frugal Lucre was going to be a big name in criminal history.

He walked down into his basement to find Ron working on the virus. It seemed that mechanical skill wasn't the only thing Francis had unlocked. He absently wondered what other skills were hidden beneath that seemingly erratic exterior.

'Mom give you any trouble?' he inquired

'She accepted the excuse you spun her. Work presentation that could lead to a promotion. Bedside's, she's been at work all day.'

'If she recognises you from TV we could face some ser….'

'I doubt she will.'

Ron swivelled on the chair to face him. Except that he wore the face of Dr James Possible. 'Rubber mask Wade made when we pulled the old switcheroo on Drakken.' He smiled grimly as he remembered how he had risked his life to save Kim Possible's father. He pulled off the rubber mask and set it on the table, revealing his true face.

Ron had been working on the virus since they got home the previous morning. He hadn't slept in over a day and had dark marks under his eyes to prove it. Francis wasn't entirely sure, but there seemed to be a nasty blue rash developing on his left hand too. He couldn't tell how far up Ron's arm it reached because he wore his long sleeved Smartymart uniform. In any case Ron didn't seem to notice. He was actually quite energetic.

'The virus is complete. It'll never get past the Global Justice network firewall mind. Still, every teenager on the planet is gonna freak out.'

'What about txt?'

'The virus is going to knock out satellites, radio towers, you name it. Good thing I never invested in a mobile, boo-yah.' Ron savoured the thought of all of his high school peers losing their precious internet and mobile phones. Justice for so many years of teasing, beatings and stolen lunch money. Only if the ransom wasn't paid of course….

Francis was impressed. Alone the virus would have taken another week or two to complete. 'That's great Ron,' he praised Ron as he leaned in to check the code. It was perfect.

'How are you going to infect the internet anyway? You'll need to hit the whole world at once if this is going to cripple it as you hoped.'

'I had an idea about that. I was going to use the Smartymart network. Almost….'

'4000 stores worldwide,' Ron finished his sentence. 'That's brilliant! And smuggling it into the Smartymart network?'

Francis picked a tin can off the shelf. 'This expired can of Vienna Sausages. We're gonna stick it on the bar code.'

Ron chuckled. 'The world sent back into the dark ages by expired meat.'

'I picked these up for you on the way home,' Francis pulled out a stack of comic books.

Ron stared at the pile suspiciously. He picked up the one on top and read the title, 'Issue 97 of the Villains League of Evil Villains. _Zorpox the Conqueror_. What is this junk?'

'I thought these might give you little inspiration now that you're a bad boy.'

'That's bad boy inspiration? Purple spandex!' Ron just sneered at the magazine and threw it away. He rummaged through the small pile, 'White Stripe? Sheela of the Leopard People? This is your idea of evil? The cheapest comic books you could…,' he stopped. Frugal Lucre. Of course they were the cheapest comic books available. 'Ugh, I told you, I'm gone once the virus is complete. That's it. I turn up a few days after the attack, released out of the goodness of Frugal Lucre's heart, with a bit of cash to compensate for the horror of being a hostage.'

'Maybe, but I think the whole evil thing's growing on you,' Francis smirked. 'It's only a matter of time before you want back in. And we make a good team buddy.' Ron opened his mouth with an angry retort when Francis asked, 'When do we strike?'

Ron was annoyed. Despite denials, he was having fun. All the more reason to bail before he got sucked into Francis's schemes any further.

Time to go through the plan. 'Tomorrow. A DVD message with the _hostage_, that would be me, is sent to every TV station, radio and newspaper in the Tri City area. They arrive in time to make the Thursday midday news. There're also three addressed to Team Possible, just to mess with them, remind them we know were they live. The hostage asks for six billion dollars in the name of Frugal Lucre. That's one dollar for every person on the planet. If the money isn't paid by midday Friday than the computer virus is set loose. All the DVDs are on top of the drier by the way. Use gloves to post them, they only have my fingerprints.'

'I was gonna hack into the TV station myself.' Francis mentioned.

Ron ignored him. 'In the background, the authorities will hear the sound of a school bell, leading them to the local schools. In the meantime you go to work same as usual. Here,' he gave Francis a load speaker, 'this is my Mega Sonic Ray. You may find it useful.'

'Useful?'

'In case of trouble. People are gonna be looking for ya.'

'Neat! What does it do?' Francis loved this new toy. He moved to turn the device on.

'Whoa!' Ron quickly grabbed his arm. 'Don't wanna be doing that in here. Look, if you see a GJ Agent or a redhead, just point and shoot.'

'You got it Ron,' Francis nodded and put down the Mega Sonic Ray. 'You think they will though? Find me I mean?'

Ron sighed. 'She can do anything.'

* * *

Rufus sat in a corner listening to the whole conversation. Ron had said that he was sick of these games last night, but Francis was right. Ron was enjoying this too much. Rufus needed to stop this before Ron went too far. Rufus alone wasn't going to be enough to save Ron though. There was only one other person that had ever treated Ron like more than just some loser. If could find her, get her to talk to him, even get her to apologise then maybe Ron stood a chance. Rufus had to find Kim Possible. 

He climbed the stairway up to into the house, than waited by the front door, hidden behind a coat rack. Sooner or later Francis was going to post those DVDs. That was his chance to exit the building.

Francis did exactly that fifteen minutes later. 'Mom I'm going out to post the presentation Dean and I have been working on. I'll be back soon.'

'All right dear. When you get back I'll have dinner ready.'

Francis came bumbling down the hallway carrying the stack of DVDs. He had a fair few to post. His concentration was devoted solely to not dropping them. As soon as the door was open Rufus rushed outside and down the front stairs. He hid behind a nearby street lamp and prayed that he had avoided detection. Fortunately Francis had never seen a thing. He just walked off to the nearest post box with his arms full. So far, so good. Now came the tricky part. Rufus needed to get on a bus to Middleton and find the home of Kim Possible.

* * *

'_My name is Ronald Dean Stoppable. I am reading a list of demands from Frugal Lucre. Lucre takes full responsibility for the attack on Team Possible Monday morning. This was a warning. Lucre demands he be paid one dollar by every person on the plane by midday Friday, or he shall unleash a virus that will destroy the world's internet. That's six billion dollars total. Lucre would also like a lifetime supply of Bueno Nacho for his ah… well behaved hostage. Umm… that's me. Ah…Hi Mom, Hi Dad_.' 

Bonnie and Kim watched the DVD for the third time. It was 1:27 on Thursday afternoon. They had twenty two and a half hours to stop this madman.

Ron looked terrible. Dark circles under his eyes, what looked like a bluish bruise poking out from under his sleeve. Whoever this Lucre guy was, he played rough.

'Wade, what can you tell us,' Kim didn't need to ask if Wade had seen the footage. A copy had been sent to Kim, Bonnie, and every news station in the Tri City area. It was a good bet that Wade had seen it.

'I checked the background for any noise that might indicate Ron's location. Listen to what I picked up.'

Kim and Bonnie listened as Wade amplified background noise. It was a bell. A very familiar bell.

Bonnie was the first to make the connection. 'He put his lair right next to our school! His been watching us and laughing the _whole_ time!' Bonnie was furious. Whoever this Lucre was, he had lured Team Possible into a trap with their own tracking chip _and_ mailed ransom videos to their homes. Now he had planted his lair outside their school. They were being made to look like fools by some amateur.

'I've sent this to the Police already. There're searching the area around every school in the Tri City area. That's still a lot of ground….'

Bonnie cut him off. '_Why_? He's sitting outside Middleton High. Send all the cops there!'

'Bonnie, we don't know that for sure. This guy's been ahead of us the whole time. He could have _planted_ the ringing bell,' Wade shook his head. 'Look, I'll keep trying from my end, but we're just going to have to wait for him to slip up.' Wade signed off.

Kim sighed. She couldn't just sit and wait. She had to help in the search. 'Come on Bee, we're gonna….' She was cut off by a knocking. Outside her bedroom window was a Naked Mole Rat. 'Rufus! You escaped!' Kim rushed to open the window. She picked up Rufus and placed him on her pillow. The little guy looked exhausted. It must of taken a huge effort for the mole rat to escape, yet alone track down Team Possible and climb up onto Kim's window. 'Bonnie, get some water and some food.'

'What does it eat?'

'I don't know, Ron seems to feed it Naco's. I think there's a good bet you can find something he'll eat in the fridge.'

Bonnie ran down to the Kitchen. She filled a saucer with water then checked the fridge for food that might be eaten by exotic rodents. She grabbed an apple and cut it up into small pieces, than ran back upstairs.

While she was downstairs, Rufus tried to deliver his message to Kim. _'Help Ron,_' Rufus wheezed.

Kim was looking over the mole rat, checking for injuries, when she realised she understood what Rufus just said. 'Help Ron?'

Rufus nodded.

Kim was stunned. 'Bee! I… I… think he just. He spoke!'

Bonnie ran back into the room with the water and apple pieces. 'What is it? Who spoke?'

'Rufus!'

It took a second for Bonnie to process what Kim had just said. 'Alright Kay, you should lay down for a bit. I'll take care of Rufus.'

Bonnie was a little concerned. Kim was stressed out over the events of the last few days. After everything Kim had been through the only surprise was that she hadn't cracked sooner. If only they had spent a day or two at that resort. She reached out her arm to lead Kim to the couch, but Kim just shook her off. 'I'm serious Bee! The mole Rat can talk!'

'Kim, the rat can't talk. Don't go crazy on me,'

'I'm serious Bee; I think he just said 'help Ron.'

'_Arty…mart_,' Rufus wheezed again, his paw reaching out to Kim.

'He… he did it again!'

'Kim, I'm sure it sounded like the fur ball… whatever. I'm sure it sounded like he talked, but he didn't. Rats don't talk!'

'Ugh,' Kim couldn't take this right now. Turning back to Rufus she saw his paw pointed at the computer. Taking a chance Kim opened a word processor and placed Rufus on the Keyboard.

'Kay, what are you doing?'

'Shh,' Kim ordered, 'He's typing something!'

'_He can't type Kim_,' Bonnie insisted.

'It say's 'HELP RON SMARTYMART.'

'Let me see that,' Bonnie walked over to watch Rufus carefully step on keys.

FRANCIS EVIL came up on screen.

Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator, 'Wade, I need everything you have on Smartymart, Ron and someone named Francis, now!'

* * *

Ron watched the mirror carefully. The circles under his eyes seemed to be building on one another, while the blue rash seemed to be spreading. One arm and hand was blue, while the rash on his chest reached his neck. Odd thing was, it didn't itch or anything. 

'Must be allergic to something in here,' Ron murmured to himself. 'I'll just get some fresh air, maybe grab some cream.'

'Hey Rufus, we're going out for a bit.'

No answer came. 'Rufus?'

It was then that Ron realised he hadn't seen Rufus since the previous evening.

'_Rufus_!' he yelled. Ron was in a panic now. What if the snapping turtles had got him? How could Ron be so foolish as to ignore Rufus for a whole day? He ran around the house overturning furniture and looking in closets. '_Rufus!_'

The door to the house suddenly smashed open as two officers moved in, weapons levelled. '_Freeze!_'

Ron threw his hands up into the air, 'Whoa hey, I didn't do it!'

'Ron Stoppable?' the senior officer asked.

'Yeah?'

'We're here to rescue you. Is there any one else in the house?'

'No, no one. I mean… they tied me up. I escaped,' close one.

'Good boy. Another unit and Team Possible are moving in on the Smartymart. Well have Lucre in custody soon. We need to get you back to the station.'

Team Possible! How? Ron's mind screamed in fury. But to the officers he just said, 'Hang on, I'll show you the basement. Lucre had me in this net with snapping turtles in a pool underneath you see and….'

* * *

Five minutes later Ron walked out of the house in full Smartymart Uniform with Francis's water gun, as well as the officer's radio, keys and belt. 'That trap really does work,' he chuckled, climbing into the police car, 'and so cost effective.' 

'Unit 23, come in unit 23. Report on Lurman household.'

Ron frowned, then brought the radio up to his mouth. 'Hello, excuse me. Did you say Lurman?

'Who is this?' the operator asked.

'Umm, I'm... Dean. There's an officer down here. Lucre set a trap. They need help. I'm using there radio,' Ron tried to put as much worry into his voice as possible.

'Alright Dean, backup is on the way. Just sit tight.'

'Wait, I need to find Team Possible. They need to know where Lucre is. And Ron. And the virus'

'That's ok kid. We have a unit moving in on Lucre now. Everything's going to be fine.'

In frustration Ron threw the radio against the wall. 'We'll see about that.' With the siren running he floored it toward the Smartymart.

* * *

Francis knocked on Mr Stockman's office door. He had already seen the cop car outside. Must want another interview. See if they can rustle up a few more details; maybe try to catch Francis out on any irregularities compared to his previous statement. Guess they didn't take enough punishment last time. 

'Come in Francis,' Stockwell called.

Francis put on his best game face and walked into the office. There they were, two uniforms standing next to Mr Stockwell's desk. 'Yes Mr Stockwell?'

'These officers and ah… young ladies would like a word with you,' Stockwell looked nervously behind him. Confused, Francis turned around. Team Possible slammed shut the door he had just walked in. The door they had been hiding behind. Perched on the brunettes shoulder was Rufus.

'We have a few questions for you Francis. You see, a friend of ours is missing and we'd like to know were he is,' Kim spoke up.

'Rufus here seemed to think you might be able to help us,' Bonnie added.

'_Boo-yah_,' Rufus chimed in.

_**

* * *

**_


	8. Ch 8: Department Store Boxing

_**Author's Note: **_Combat Galore. Showdown time.

* * *

I don't really know how this legal stuff works but…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible™ or and character, location or event from that said show. I do own a Pink Panther toy. I love the old 1960s movies so my mother bought me the doll for Christmas. I was hoping for an X-Box 360 but hey, take what you can get.**

* * *

Ch 8: Department Store Boxing

Frugal Lucre knew he was beaten. The cops and Team Possible had him cornered in Mr Stockwell's office. Somehow Rufus had informed them of Lucre's illegal activities. There was no escape. No denying what he had attempted. The only question left was whether Lucre would go down as a man or a chump.

Mr Stockwell had left the office at the request of one of the officers, Officer Hobbie. Now Lucre was once again being grilled for information.

'Francis Lurman, we want to know where…,' Officer Hobbie began.

'My name is Lucre,' he cut in.

'Where is Ron?' Kim Possible demanded.

Lucre thought back over the week. The time he had spent with Ron. The work they'd done together. Lucre may consider himself a Supervillain, but he still respected friendship. There was still one last decent thing Lucre could do for Ron... Lie his head off.

'Ron Stoppable is my prisoner. You'll get him back when I am released unharmed and my demands have been meet.'

Bonnie rolled her eyes, 'don't play that game with us Lucre, it's so over.'

'_Yeah,_' Rufus added.

'So not.'

'Tell us about the virus,' Hobbie offered. 'A twenty says you were bluffing.'

'_Ha_, you think my virus is a dud? Like the attack robot I built? Weren't you the officer it bowled over in the salvage yard?' Lucre gloated, bending the truth a little to protect Ron. He winked at Rufus, trying to signal his intention. Rufus looked confused but didn't try to contradict him. Officer Hobbie glared fireballs at Lucre. Guess he was the same guy.

Kim grabbed Lucre and held him against a wall. 'Where is Ron? What did you do to him?'

'Relax. Ron's fine.'

Kim wasn't buying it. 'He's fine? He didn't look so fine on the tape!'

Lucre grimaced. That nasty rash. 'I never laid a finger on him, I swear.'

Kim let Lucre drop to the floor roughly. Lucre's toupee fell off. 'It you've hurt our friend I'll….' But Kim's threat was drowned out by Lucre's laughter.

'_Hehe…._ Your friend? You two treated him like dirt! I was a better friend than the two of you ever were! _Hahahaha_,' he laughed as he replaced his hair piece.

'You!' Bonnie exclaimed, 'you kidnapped him! You held hostage for a week, roughed him up, forced….'

Lucre sprang to his feet, furious. '_I was there for him!_' he yelled, drowning out Bonnie. 'I was honest with him. I believed in him. What about you two,' he thrust a finger out at Bonnie. 'He _hated_ you. Calling him a loser all the time. But you,' Lucre pointed at Kim, 'Ron _believed_ in you. _And you put a chip in his neck_.'

Both Kim and Bonnie were silenced by Lucre's outburst. There wasn't anything they could say in defence. Officer Hobbie however, didn't care. He grabbed Lucre by his collar while his partner cuffed him. 'We can continue this at the station Lurman. We'll see how much Ron appreciated your friendship when he appears as a witness at your trial.'

The officers started to haul Lucre. Team Possible followed, flanking him. Lucre didn't struggle, he knew this was coming. If only he had kept the Mega Sonic Ray close. Lucre had thought he would look silly carrying around all day. Instead he left it in his locker, planning to grab it in case of an emergency. People stared as the police hauled him through the store toward the front exit. Most of his work colleges wouldn't believe Lucre had an evil bone in his body. Some called out messages of hope as he walked past. 'They'll clear this mess up quick, you'll be out soon Francis,' Mr Stockwell encouraged him as he walked by. If only they knew the truth.

As they reached the checkout area a growing roar caught everyone's attention. Without any further warning a police unit smashed it's way through the storefront, sending the safety glass flying everywhere. People screamed and ran in every direction as the vehicle continued further into the store. Rufus ran into Bonnie's pants pocket. Kim leapt to avoid the vehicle, grabbing to senior citizens on the fly and pulling them to safety. In the throng of the panicking crowd, Lucre found himself separated from the officers who were keeping a tight hold on his shoulders. Seizing the opportunity he made a run for the employee locker room.

* * *

'We'll, that's 10 points off my licence,' Ron grumbled. Ron Stoppable had driven from Lowerton to the Middleton Smartymart in record time. Sirens blaring all the way, Ron had finished his wild ride by driving right through the Smartymart storefront. The safety glass had shattered, people ran for their lives and Ron found that he had skidded to a stop in the toy isle. Grabbing the water gun the officer's belt he exited the vehicle. He made three steps however, when he was distracted.

'Hey, it's the new Tikey-boo.' For just a moment the pain and anger of the last few days was long forgotten. Ron was like a kid in… well, a toy store.

He quickly snapped himself out of it. He had a mission. Ron ran for the employee lockers. If the Vienna Sausages were anywhere, it would be in Francis's locker. Ron's mission was simple. Find the can, find Francis and get out.

'Ron!' a familiar voice called from behind. He turned to find Kim Possible wrapping her arms around him. 'You made it, you escaped.'

* * *

Frugal Lucre ran for all he was worth. Unfortunately he wasn't worth all that much. Bonnie had sighted the fleeing villain and gave chase. He made it as far as cleaning products before he was knocked to the ground in a flying tackle.

'Ouff,' he hit the ground hard. Once again his toupee went flying, only this time it landed under the shelving.

Bonnie rolled Lucre onto his back and grabbed his collar. 'Do you mind? I needed that toupee. And this is my only work shirt. Ron took my spare,' he complained.

'Don't worry,' Bonnie gave her famous wicked smile, 'the prison will supply you with clothes. Bright orange overalls. It's kind of a Supervillain fashion statement.'

* * *

Ron spotted Lucre go down. He had help, but first he had to escape the grasp of Kim Possible. Not that he minded terribly having Kim wrapped around him like this. It was just that Ron had things to do today.

Kim loosened her grip a little to check on Ron. 'Look at that bruise on your neck. And your hand is completely blue. What did Lucre do to you?' she asked. Her voice was full of sympathy.

'Ah, nothing. Never mind. Could you let go a second? I have some business with Lucre I'd like to take care off.'

'Ron, Bonnie had Lucre covered. If you have a score to settle, do it in the court room. Right now we have to get you home to your parents.'

Ron didn't even hear her. He shrugged Kim off and strode toward Lucre and Bonnie. Seeing Ron safe for the Bonnie let out a sigh of relief.

'Rescuing ourselves now Stoppable? Hey you wanna get a few swings in while he's down? Bet your dying for some payback,' Bonnie grinned.

'Love to Bonnie!'

Ron picked up a nearby mop and swung with all his might.

* * *

Kim watched in horror as the mop connected. Just not with Lucre. 'Noooo,' she screamed as Bonnie went flying into a pile of washing powder. In a state of shock she ran at Ron. Not thinking about anything but restraining him, she didn't even see the mop head reverse direction.

'Ouff,' Kim had the wind knocked out of her as Ron caught her in the stomach.

'Here,' Ron threw Lucre the officer's keys and some pepper spray that was on the belt. 'Undo the cuffs and get the virus, _now_!'

Lucre threw the handcuffs away and ran for the locker room. Ron placed himself between the retreating Lucre and Team Possible. He put the water gun down to give himself a better grip on the mop, bringing it defensively as Kim and Bonnie got back on there feet.

'Ron, _what are you doing_?'

'Yeah, what is your damage Stoppable?' Bonnie angrily demanded.

Ron didn't respond.

'Stoppable, I am so going to kick _sooo_ hard if you don't get out the way, _now move_!' Bonnie roared.

Ron stood his ground. 'That's not happening Bon-Bon. Afraid the mad dog wants to play. Woof woof. _Boo-yah-hahahahaaa'_

'_Ron_!' Kim pleaded.

'Well, well. Kimberly Anne Possible. The girl who can do anything,' Ron mocked. There wasn't any numbness anymore, just the electric current of anticipation. He spun the mop, then pointed it at her. 'You want to help me clean up my act?'

'Ron, you're starting to scare me.'

Ron's expression became dead serious, his tone dark and scary. He slowly raised his left hand, backhand facing Kim. It was completely blue. Kim gasped as she finally realised the significance. That just caused an evil smile to spread across his features.

'Oh, you have no idea how scary I can be!'

* * *

Lucre made it to his locker. He quickly pulled out the expired Vienna Sausages and the Loud speaker that Ron had made. Too late, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye.

Officer Hobbie tackled him to the ground and he dropped the Mega Sonic Ray. '_Not again_.'

'We got Lucre,' his partner said into the radio.

Before they could cuff him, Lucre pulled out the pepper spray. Officer Hobbie got a full blast in the eyes. '_Ahhh,_' he screamed in pain, rolling off Lucre.

The second officer reached for his gun as Lucre reached for the Sonic Ray. Lucre was the quicker of the two. He pointed in the general direction of the officer and pulled the trigger. The officer was hit by an invisible blast of sound energy. He dropped to the floor withering in pain. His hands firmly pressed to his ears.

Not able to hear anything, Lucre was confused. He let go of the trigger. The officer relaxed. He pulled the trigger. The officer wriggled in pain. On. Off. On. Off. It was like they were silently getting electric shocked or something.

Before he could investigate further, Lucre heard a voice over the officer's radio. '…in Richard. Hobbie? Answer guys! We have a SWAT team on the way. ETA ten minutes Hang tight.'

'_Uh oh_.'

Frugal Lucre blasted each officer again, just to make sure they were down, and cuffed them to the lockers. He had to find Ron!

But first….

Lucre pointed the Sonic Ray at the officers again. They screamed and struggled as the silent energy hit them.

'Cool.'

* * *

The blue hand chilled Kim to her core. She stood frozen to the spot as her mind raced. She had only ever encountered one other blue being in her adventures, the evil megalomaniac Dr Drakken. He hadn't always been blue in colour either. He had been Drew Lipsky, a shy and kind man according to her father.

How could this be happening to Ron? He couldn't hurt a fly. Was it the destiny of every Possible to watch a friend become a monster?

Bonnie didn't know what had just past between Kim and Ron, but her friend's stunned and scared expression told the story. Nothing rattled Kim Possible, not like this. Bonnie jumped into action seizing a nearby broom and swinging it at Ron. Too bad for Bonnie, Ron had a few more hidden skills up his sleeve. He brought the mop around to block the blow, then kicked Bonnie in the stomach. With the wind knocked out of her, Bonnie swung again. Quick as a mongoose, Ron ducked her blow, than swung the mop low to knock Bonnie's legs out from under her. Landing on her backside, Bonnie lifted the broom above her head to block Ron's next blow. She raised it in the nick of time as Ron launched a vicious blow at his downed opponent.

'Bon-Bon thinks she can take on Ron-Ron eh?' he sneered.

A tug on the other end of his mop got his attention. Ron turned his head just in time to see Kim's fist. As it connected with his face he fell backwards, dropping the mop. A kick then sent him flying into a pile of washing baskets.

Kim grabbed Bonnie's arm and help her to her feet. 'Where did he learn to fight like that?' Bonnie absently asked.

Kim faced Ron. 'Please stop Ron. This isn't you. Evil isn't your thing it's Lucre's thing,' Kim pleaded again.

'But I'm so much better at it!' Ron angrily declared. He scrambled to his feet and stared Team Possible down. Then out of the corner of her eye Kim spotted the water gun. Both she and Ron were about equal distance to it.

Ron dove for it. A split second later Kim dove also. Kim had no idea what it was loaded with, but she had to keep it out of Ron's hands. Ron hit the isle floor and slid right up to the gun. He skidded to a stop just within reach. He snatched it up and flipped onto his back in time for Kim to land on top of him. She used her elbow to hit him in the gut while they struggled over the weapon. Ron finally yanked the weapon out of Kim's hands, only to have it kicked out of his by Bonnie and sent flying across the room.

The Water gun hit a vacuum cleaner stand at the end of the cleaning products isle. The casing cracked open from the impact, the liquid spilling all over the stand. The girls watched in horror as the stand began to melt.

'_No way_,' Bonnie stammered. Even Kim was distracted by the sight.

Ron used this opportunity to kick off Kim Possible and make a run for it.

'You like, I made the modifications myself, boo-yah-hahahahaaa…,' he laughed as he ran for it. As Team Possible gave chase he spilled fabric softener all over the floor. This slowed them down, but neither girl fell. They saw Ron duck into the sporting equipment section. As they turned into the isle they saw Ron holding a golf club. Twenty golf balls were at his feet.

'But we already have a golfing villain!' Bonnie complained as Kim pulled her to the ground. The first few balls went right over the girls' heads. Next to her, Kim spotted a baseball bat. She grabbed it and swung at the next incoming ball, '_fore_!'

Ron was laughing his head off right up until he saw Kim swing the bat. 'Ahhh,' he yelled as he dove to the ground. The golf ball flew over his head and hit an unfortunate bystander.

'Oh, sorry,' Kim called down the isle.

'_Boo-yah-hahahahaa_,' Ron began again when he saw the young man double over in pain. He got up and moved to the next isle.

* * *

Frugal Lucre followed the carnage through the cleaning products isle, into the sporting goods section and then into gardening greenhouse. 'Not gardening. It's an enclosed jungle in there. We imported it directly from the Amazon.'

Lucre wasn't kidding. Anybody could hide in gardening and never be found. 'Ron, we got a serious problem buddy,' he called out. 'SWAT is on the way! We got five minutes tops ta get outta here.'

'I'm over here Francis.'

Lucre turned to see Ron backing out of the car part section, throwing wrenches down the isle as he moved. Moments later Team Possible appeared, using hub caps to shield themselves.

By this time both cheerleaders were tiring of chasing Ron. The shock of betrayal was giving way to anger.

'Give it up Stoppable. They prefer us to capture people alive, not necessarily unharmed,' Bonnie warned.

'You're not getting out of here _Ron_. You'll never beat us,' Kim's fierce attitude toward villains was finally making a comeback.

Ron considered Lucre's new information. He could hold off Team Possible no problem, but a SWAT Team was a little more extreme. They did have submachine guns. With the chances of escaping getting shorter by the second Ron made his decision. They needed to play their final card now.

'Francis, the scooter. Activate the virus and get to the scooter,' he ordered.

Lucre was shocked. The deadline wasn't until tomorrow. 'But Ron….'

'_Now_!'

Frugal Lucre ran for the checkout desks as Ron charged at Team Possible.

'_Bonnie, get Lucre,_' Kim yelled before she threw her hubcap at Ron and charged herself. Ron dove over the hubcap and rolled on the ground, forcing Kim to jump over him. When she turned around Ron was tackling Bonnie. As they hit he ground Bonnie yelled out to Kim. _'Go_.'

Trying no to think about the danger Bonnie was in, Kim ran after Lucre.

* * *

Ron tackled Bonnie to the ground. _'Go' _she yelled even as Ron pinned Bonnie to the ground. 'You know, in this light your kinda cute,' Ron chucked as she tried to break his hold.

'You know Kim's going to stop your friend.'

Ron leaned in close. 'Not if your screams bring her back to save you,' he whispered into her ear.

Still in Bonnie's pocket, Rufus couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to hurt Ron, but this last comment above all convinced him that this monster wasn't Ron Stoppable anymore. He jumped out and bit Ron on the leg with his razor sharp teeth.

'Ahhhhhhh,' Ron screamed. He grabbed the rodent attacking his leg and ripped it off. The hold broken, Bonnie used her hubcap to whack Ron on the side of the head.

Ron struggled to rise with the gash in his leg. Only through his anger did he overcome the pain.

'_You_! You were the one, you sold us out_,' _he pointed his finger accusingly at Rufus who had retreated to Bonnie's shoulder. _'You betrayed me!_'

'No Ron,' she defended the mole rat, 'he tried to save you. You're the one who betrayed us.'

'Us? _Ha_! There was never any us. All I ever got from you was ridicule. And Kimberly Anne? I was nothing but her dog. Chipped to make sure I didn't bite.' Ron's voice was filled with so much venom. Even Bonnie felt sorry for how she treated Ron over the years. But she couldn't, wouldn't let him blame Kim.

'_I chipped you, you moron_.' Bonnie screamed. 'Me an' Wade. And when Kim found out she wouldn't even _speak _to me. Do you know she couldn't stop thinking about you after that night at Bueno Nacho? Do you know what she's been through these past few days? How devastated she's feeling right now?'

'Yeah, I know the feeling. I felt the same way when you and Kim turned up at the salvage yard. Guess I have you to thank for that.'

Ron launched a car sterio from the shelf at Bonnie. As she dodged to the right he lunged. Bonnie wasn't as skilled as Kim in combat, but with his leg hurt Ron moved slowly. Bonnie used Ron's injury to her avantage, keeping herself out of reach of most of his blows. Ron threw a punch high. She deflected it and kicked him in his hurt leg.

'Does Ron-Ron need a breather?' She asked as Ron feel to the ground in pain.

_'Boo-yah_,' Rufus yelled.

'Alright, if your gonna hang with me we need a new cheer,' Bonnie told the mole rat.

Her triumphant moment was interupted as a scream filled the air. The scream of Kim Possible. Knowing full well that Ron would escape Bonnie ran to help her friend.

* * *

Frugal Lucre was running for the checkout desk. He was so close now. All he had to do was scan the can of expired meat and he would go down in history as the greatest Supervillain ever. He was too busy laughing to hear Kim running up behind him.

Kim dove and grabbed his legs. 'Ouff,' Lucre hit the ground, the can and his Mega Sonic Ray flew from his hands.

'_Again_? You gotta be kidding me! That's the third time today. Don't you two know any other moves?'

'Sorry Lucre. I'm having a bad day, no time to joke around,' Kim told him as she got to her feet.

'Really? Ron said you were always so cheerful.' Lucre reached into his jacket and pulled out the can of Pepper spray. Kim kicked it out of his hand. Then she seized his collar.

'What did you do to Ron?' she demanded.

She didn't see Lucre take off his nametag. He used the pin on the back to stab Kim in the arm.

'_Oww.' _She jumped back on reflex.

Lucre took that opportunity to crawl for the Mega Sonic Ray. Kim dove at him. With the Sonic Ray just about in his reach, Lucre felt a hand grip his pants. Turning to see Kim, he tried to kick her off. She proved too stubborn to let go so easily.

'All I did was unleash Ron's potential,' Lucre said as he continued to kick. 'He took care of the rest!'

'Ron would never help you on purpose! What did you do to him?' she demanded again.

Lucre looked around for a weapon, any weapon. All he could reach was a piece of used gum on the ground. 'Oh well.'

He flung it in Kim's beautiful red hair.

Too busy hanging on; Kim didn't notice the gum till it landed in her hair. Confused she looked up at Lucre. Seeing the grin on his face she released one foot and reached into her hair. Stuck in her long red hair was a piece of gum.

'Ouch, nasty. You're gonna have to shave that out. Wanna borrow my toupee?' the bald Frugal Lucre taunted.

'You son of a….'

She never got to finish her curse. With Kim no longer hanging on Lucre seized the Mega Sonic Ray. He spun onto his back, pointed it directly at Kim and pulled the trigger.

Kim screamed and withered on the floor as the silent sound waves blasted her. It was the most pain she had every experienced, and that was saying something. Her head felt like it was going to explode.

Lucre let go off the trigger. 'What do you think Kim Possible, neat huh?'

Even though the sonic blast had ended, Kim still fought one killer headache as she struggled to get back on her feet.

'You really should have been nicer to Ron, than maybe he would have built you one too.'

Kim had made it to her knees. 'Wha… what do you…?'

'What do I mean? Exactly what I said. Ron built this handy little gadget, just like he finished off the virus, just like he built the salvage yard robot!'

Kim had a hard time concentrating on Lucre her head was still spinning. 'Ron's not good with mechanical things,' she argued holding her head.

'Really? Because I heard your dad was impressed with a little gizmo he built in space. The Mega Spacy Telephone Thingy.'

Kim thought back to her recent mission he space.

'_How are we talking to him anyway?'_

'_That device he's been working on for the past hour or so.'_

'You want to know what I did to turn him?' Lucre smugly continued, 'I told him about the chip. That's all it took. Then I just had to sit back and watch the carnage.'

'No, you did someting to him.' Dizzy and unfocused, Kim wouldn't accept what Lucre said.

'The salvage yard was my favourite part. That was a hoot to watch. He even wrote that note for you.'

_FOR KIMBERLY ANNE POSSIBLE PS LOOK BEHIND YOU. _

The note left for her at the salvage yard flashed into her mind. Ron had called her that today.

'_Well well, Kimberly Anne Possible. The girl who can do anything.'_

And he had called her that before too.

'_I hear you Kimberly Anne.'_

Ron..., Ron wrote the note,' Kim concluded.

'That's right Kimmie, accept the truth. Now I, Frugal Lucre, shall destroy the World Wide Web and cause anarchy around the globe, hahahahaaa.'

'Good, maybe we'll get a holiday!'

Lurman turned around in time to see an angry Bonnie Rockwaller running at him. He lifted the Sonic Ray to fire, but the distraction was all Kim needed. She picked up a nearby coat hanger and threw it, knocking the device out of Lucre's hands.

'Oww,' Lucre gripped his hand. The last thing he saw before unconciousness was the tread of Bonnie's boots. '_Uh Oh.'_

* * *

When the SWAT team arrived they secured the area around the Smartymart and took Francis Lurman into custody. It wasn't easy to drag Bonnie off him, yet alone Rufus. Both had a lot of pent up frustration after today. Eventually the cops managed rescue the prisoner, probably before he suffered any permanent injuries. Unfortunately Ron and his scooter were nowhere to be found. The cops set up road blokes for up to 10 miles away. Kim doubted they would find him though. He had proven himself to be far too resourceful. The blasted chip was looking more and more like a good idea.

Kim sat in a small police tent at the crime scene. The cops had given her an icepack to help relieve her headache, but it wasn't really working. Bonnie and Rufus sat next to her, trying to be sympathetic.

Bonnie attempted to distract her, 'I'm sorry Kim, I think Lucre was right. You're going to have to get that gum cut out. What was the name of that French stylists we know? The one with the poodle.' Bonnie knew already of course.

Kim ignored her. 'He did this Bee.'

Bonnie grimaced, 'Kim, you know that wasn't the real Ron.'

'Does that mean Drakken isn't the real Drew?' Kim snapped. 'He meant everything he said or did today. He was planning to destroy us even as we searched for him. It was Fiske all over again.

_'Kim!'_

'It was that evening we spent together at Bueno Nacho that was the lie Bee,' Kim finished.

Rufus jumped in Kim's lap at that point. He needed Kim to know that Ron had never been so happy as he was on that night. But it was so far beyond his limited ability to communicate with humans. Nevertheless he tried, _'Nymt, nacho, happy!'_

Kim smiled, 'think you Rufus.' She didn't understand the mole rat, but his efforts to cheer her up meant a lot to her.

Bonnie took Kim's hand and squeezed. 'I stand by what I said Kay. I'll get him back.'

'No Bee,' Kim shook her head, 'he's too far gone.

'So you're sayingwe should just lock him up like all the others?' Bonnie couldn't believe Kim could give up on Ron. Maybe Bonnie never liked him, or even nice to him, but she couldn't just give up on getting the old Ron back.

'No Bee, I'm saying I don't think it's going to be as easy as all the others.'

* * *

Ron made it to the scooter and escaped the incoming cops. Hiding out in the backstreets of Lowerton, he had no idea what to do or where to go next. After everything that had happened in the Smartymart that day there was no doubt that the cops were still looking for him. Only this time it wouldn't be to rescue him.

Francis was in jail. Rufus was with Team Possible. All his usual hang outs would be watched. He couldn't return home anymore. He couldn't even retreat to Francis's house. Both were now crime scenes.

It was late evening now. Most stores were closed. Ron just wandered the streets. He had no money on him. Nothing to eat. No fuel for his scooter left. The smart thing to do at this point would probably be just to turn himself in. He was a first time offender after all; maybe the judge would be lenient. His only offence's were trapping a couple of officers, relieve them of their weapons, stealing a police vehicle, driving it into an occupied building and trying to hold the world to ransom.

Hoping to get out of the cold, Ron ducked into the central bus terminal. There was a greater risk of being recognised in such a public place but at least it was warm. All Ron wore was his Smartymart uniform. Besides, anyone out at this time of night probably drunk or homeless.

Up on the wall was a TV playing the late night news. Ron walked over to it and turned the volume up.

_'…was thwarted by Team Possible. Lurman is now in police custody where he is said to be very corporative. Another suspect, Ronald Stoppable, who was initially reported as a hostage to Frugal Lucre, has evaded police so far. We now cross live to our field reported Summer Gale.'_

_'Good evening Winter. I stand outside the Middleton Police Station were the accused, Francis Lurman is in police custody. Police however are looking for another suspect, Ronald Stoppable.'_ A photo of Ron appeared on screen.

'Now they mention me on TV,' Ron grumbled.

_'Earlier today, police released a plea to Stoppable from both his parents and world famous teen hero Kim Possible. In this message they urged Ronald to come forward so that they could sort this out together and see that Ronald gets the help he needs.'_

'Yeah right.'

_'It is believed that Stoppable was a key figure in this plot. Furthermore we now understand that Stoppable was involved in several other cases solved by Team Possible.'_

'What do ya know, retropective mention of my heroic acts. Lot of good that does me now.'

_'It is not known what his involvement was in this case. However we do know that all of Stoppable's assets have been seized, including stock in popular food chain, Bueno Nacho, and royalty rights for a popular combo meal called the Naco.'_

'What?'

_'The estimated worth of which is in the hundreds of millions.'_

'_Nooo!' _Ron roared, catching the attention of a security guard.

'_Hey you_, hold it.'

Ron ran as fast and as far as his injured leg could take. Right out of the terminal, right down the street. When he finally couldn't run anymore he leaned against a building to rest. After a minute Ron caught his breath.

'Steal my Nacos will you Kim Possible? We'll see about that!'

He stood up and looked around at where he had ended up. To his surprise he was outside a comic book store. And in the window, in a bargain bin was Issue 97 of the Villains League of Evil Villains, _Zorpox the Conqueror_.

'_Issue 97 of the Villains League of Evil Villains. Zorpox the Conqueror. What is this junk?'_

'_I thought these might give you little inspiration now that you're on the other side of the law.'_

'_That's evil inspiration? Purple spandex!'_

Ron picked up a rock and chucked it threw the window. The alarm blared but he didn't care. He grabbed the comic book and ran off with it.

'The purple spandex has gotta go. I'll need to redesign the whole outfit myself. I can start by robbing Club Banana. That's where _Team Possible_ gets their mission clothes. Then I just need to sow on the Z, build a utility belt, and find some inferred goggle, body armour, a cape with….'

END

* * *


End file.
